Project:Konsento
by Vincent Voltaire
Summary: What if Zukin was just a really good costume player? And what if the Konsento Robots were made for a greater purpose? This is what happens. (Read Chapter 5 First. Updated Material.)
1. The Creation

Standard Disclaimer Procedure  
I, Vincent Voltaire, do not own the rights to DDR or their characters. Konami owns them. I am just a fan fiction writer, so don't sue.  
  
  
  
  
  
Project: Konsento  
  
Chapter 1: The Creation  
  
I guess, by reading this, you are pretty familiar to the game DDR, short for Dance Dance Revolution; the revolutionary arcade game that gives you the option to dance at the same time you play. You have also probably seen the robot know as Konsento, which means "electrical outlet" in English. Well, You already know so far as to what they really are. They have been simple robots in the past, without any purpose but to dance… except for maybe Robo2000 and 2001, but that is beside the point.   
  
You may have also seen the person beside her, a simple woman dressed up in various costumes: a bunny, a fairy, a devil, an angel, a French maid, and a princess. Well, that is me. I'm not really a human, but then again, I'm not really a puppet. My last name is, in fact, Zukin. But the first name is only the costume name. The true name of all of the Zukin models is Emily.  
  
That's right! My real name is Emily Zukin. I once lived the life of a costume player, one who dresses up for fun. As unique as I was, I was involved in creating the Konsento bots, and the familiar Zukin models. That was the problem. The true purpose of the bots was not for good, but for evil.  
  
  
  
  
It started long before anyone has ever met me. There was no Rage, Emi, Charmy, Astro, Akira, Yuni, Boldo, Tracy, Afro, Lady, Dread-Snake, Janet, Alice, Spike, or anyone else! It started in a lab somewhere in the city of Tokyo. This is when the first Konsento Bot was born.  
  
We were part of a developing team called "Puppets." Our project was to try and create the very first dancing robot. We came up with a lot of ideas on how to approach this: Adding tails, light bulbs, and drills was one idea. Making it have multiple arms was another. Adding an object to its hands was another. None of them actually worked.  
  
The problem we were facing is that, design wise, we couldn't come up with a stable plan to create the bot. It varied from the size of its head to the battery pack. Faced with this dilemma, I came up with an unusual idea. I though about this idea last night and wondered if, in all practicality, it could work. I spoke to all the members of the developing team the following idea. 'What if we could try to create the robot under an electrical outlet?" No one understood me, so I kept explaining. "The idea is to think of the robot as something that could be plugged at an outlet, or at least the head." Most of the people laughed at the idea. For one thing, the plan was ridiculous; a robot with a plug on its head?  
  
Well, I did thought it was a bad idea, but then I received a phone call that night from the head developer. He told me that the idea was great, but it needed something to go with it. He suggested that I should design what the bot should look like. I told him ok. Seeing that I had the rough idea of the bot, I decided to draw a simple sketch. Having the drawing skill came with being a cosplayer, so it turned out pretty good.  
  
I gave the design to everyone and they were pretty satisfied. After looking over the designs, they were pretty happy with it. This design would eventually be the first Konsento bot: Konsento:01.  
  
You may wonder now how the Zukin model came to be. This is generally what happened. As we were planning to unveil the bot at the Tokyo Electronics Show, a conflict arose that I could not ignore. In the past, the Konsento bot has suffered through numerous defects in it's programming, and it and the robot usually crashes during the third song. This defect would later be fixed during testing. As a signal that we were close to fixing the problem, the program would indicate it by showing a bunny. I don't know who thought up of it, but that is how it went. It ended up being an inside joke around the lab that went like "bunny gone, we got none", and one that I detested. Somehow, I wanted to make everyone understand that this joke has gone far enough, so I came into the show with white boots, a green mini skirt, an orange shirt with a heart on it, and a mask that had two cute bunny ears. Everyone was shocked, because no one thought that I would do such a thing. Although the jokes stopped, I ended up being the companion to Mr. Konsento, and thus, what I wore that day became Oshare-Zukin.  
  
The second model, Kaeru-Zukin, came up a few weeks into its demonstration. As we were going to plan out how to improve on the next Konsento model, the programming was changed again. This time, a fairy was used in place of the bunny. Once I heard about this change in the programming, I knew then that I had to find out who made that little figure show up. My search made it up to an entry level programmer who said that he was trying to make the programming engine seem more fun. The programmer later told me that "if you were so angry about this program change, then why don't you dress up like the one you did for the bunny issue." I told him I will. The next day, everyone saw me in the same costume, but in a different color scheme. (red blouse, pink shirt, frog eyes instead of the ears.) The difference was that, it had a pair of tiny wings in the back. What happened next is that they took a picture of it. Since everyone at the laboratory knew that I dress up for fun, they took advantage of what I looked and used it as the next model.  
  
Since then, a lot of modifications came to the Konsento model, including the possibility of space applications. An offer was made to NASA to assist in the production of the Robo2000 space robot. This was going to be a great step in our careers, had it not have been for the fact that, after we got the approval, the entire team was discharged. This was weird, because we were the team that created the project, and the ones that should continue with it. I tried to attempt a compromise, but nothing seemed to work.  
  
Since then, the entire team split into different side projects and works. Some worked for computer companies. Others perused different careers. I tried my best to manage, but in the end, I took things aside and opened a clothing store. I was kind of happy, because now I could focus on being a costume player and creating them at the same time.  
  
Somehow, I didn't realize it, but eventually I was to meet up again with the Konsento bots, and it would come to a familiar face: the mother of Toshiba Emi, Ms. Yuriko Emi.  
  
  
  
  
It was another day at work as I opened the shop today. A lot of people were planning to show up for clothing. There was this major worldwide dancing competition going on, and virtually everyone that came was competing. I was dressed up like I was going to a rave: red t-shirt, flares, and all. It was kind of my policy when I first opened the store to make it seem like there was a party inside. It worked too well. It became a party all in itself as people came expecting to dance at the place. I was thinking of hiring bouncers just to keep order.  
  
Across the store from me was this electronics shop. I used to admire how all the young people hanged out at that place and not care about a thing in the world. At the same time that kids are hanging out at my place, so are they doing it across from here. I wondered if there was a secret arcade inside the place that can explain why everyone was going there.  
  
Today, a familiar face came up to me as I opened the front door, or tried to. "Emily?" She said. To me, her voice sounded familiar, as if it was a long lost friend that once helped me. I told her if I knew me. "Do I know you?" I turned the other way. As I did so, her face became much clearer to me. "Yuriko?" I looked at her and I confirmed myself that it was the lost friend. "Yuriko! It's been so long."  
  
"Yes. It has been a while."  
  
"Wow, where have you been? I lost contact with you since we split up after they disbanded us."  
  
"Well, I have my own electronics shop now."  
  
"I've got my own clothing store, which I can get into if I could just open the door." The key was constantly stuck every time I tried to open the door. I wondered if someone placed oil to prevent it from being opened. I got it in, but as I turned, the key broke. "Grrrr… this is wonderful! Now I can't get into the place."  
  
"Don't worry. My shop is right across the street from you."  
  
My mouth dropped wide open. I didn't realize that I had my store right in front of Yuriko's shop, and I was too blind to notice that. "You had a shop there?" I said to her. "Yes." She replied.  
  
In a very eager response, I went into Yuriko's shop. I could see that there were a lot of mechanical and electronic items that were broken, damaged, or decrepit. I didn't get much time to look around, for Yuriko got the locksmith tools and we were out of there in a minute. The remainder of the time resulted in conflicts with getting the door opened. "Yuriko, Are you sure that you know how to use these things?" I said as she held numerous locksmith tools that even I don't know how they work.  
  
"Of course I do. Now where does this metal thing go into again?"  
  
Yuriko and I worked for about five minutes getting the door opened when I finally got fed up and smashed the window up front. "Emily, why did you do that? I got it opened." She pushed the front door open.  
  
I kept my emotions to my self and said. "Uh… oops."  
  
We came inside, and I made a note to call the window repairman to fix the window I shattered.   
  
Yuriko made a beeline toward all the rave clothing I had. "Emily, did you take your costume designing this far?"  
  
"You like it?"  
  
Emily nodded. "I would never believe that you would ever go this far in life! I'm happy for you. And look at all these clothes! I swear my daughter Toshiba would definitely come over and shop here."  
  
Yuriko had a daughter? Just knowing that proves that I have not been in contact with her for a long time. I'm not old, I'm 28, but when I worked with Yuriko, she never talked about a family. I actually tried to find someone to be with, but trying to find a guy in Japan seems harder than it looks… much harder. The only groups of people I've found were guys, who either had absolutely no class, financially unstable, loved their job too much, believed that there was nothing beyond cosplaying (I am one, of course. But what they do is to an extreme level!) And a treasure hunter that I think was already married to some gal in Italy.  
  
Actually, I never knew she did have a daughter even when we were working. I guess we kept our personal lives to ourselves during all those times we were working on the Konsento bots.  
  
"So how old is Toshiba anyway?"  
  
"17 years."  
  
Yes, it's official! I knew nothing about her personal life.  
  
"Are you still into costume making?"  
  
"Yes, I still am. I usually keep my private collection to myself, but I'll show you anyway. It's in the back." I took Yuriko out to the back room of the store, where I had boxes, stitching instruments, and the like stored. I took out one box from the selves and gave it to Yuriko. "Inside here is my latest work. You know how in each person there is an angel and a devil persona inside them? I've done just that. In here is the Angel version." I gave her the box that had it. "And in this box is the Devil version." I gave her another box that had the Devil costume.  
  
Yuriko took out each of the boxes one at a time, and looked at each of them with awe. "Emily, why don't you wear them? I just want to see how you look in these."  
  
I took the offer. I got the Devil costume and went to a changing area. It seems that getting into these costumes was pretty easy, and I smiled for that. (If you are a woman, you very well know why!) After getting all the straps on and the bat wings in place, I came out. "Emily…, Wow!" Yuriko said as I saw myself in the mirror.  
  
I was wearing what you would call the Devil-Zukin model. Think of the costume as an extended version of the Kaeru-Zukin model with a different paint scheme. What's different is that I now have a pair of black bat wings, a set of bat ears, there is a demonic-like star which replaced the heart, the shirt has become maroon, the blouse has become purple, and so have the shoes. "I love it, Emily."  
  
"Really? I don't think it is really that good. Why don't you open the angel costume and take a look?"  
  
"O.K." As she opened the next box, there was a envelope on the suit. "Hey, I found a note."  
  
That was odd. I never put notes in any of my costumes. "Open it, Yuriko." I told her.  
  
She did. This is what it said, and in all honestly, I didn't understand it.  
  
  
  
Emily Zukin  
  
  
  
The revolution has begun! You have been a part of it all along! There is no way to stop it! Soon, Project Konsento will arise and the world will be in part of a dark era. Try to stop it, Zukin, if you can.  
  
  
  
Revolution The Oni  
  
  
  
  
  
"Uh… Emily, what is this?"  
  
"Uh… I… "  
  
At the time, I didn't know what this note was; I didn't know who put it there, and whatever the case maybe, I didn't know anything about it at all. This note must have been placed for a reason by this "Revolution the Oni" person.  
  
This was, however, the beginning of the entire adventure; the beginning of Project: Konsento.   
  
  
Well, it's a start. In chapter 2, I hope to have Emi and Rage show up, and also who is this "Revoultion the Oni" person. Till then, Stay cool. 


	2. Encountering the Oni

Standard Disclaimer Procedure  
I, Vincent Voltaire, do not own the rights to DDR or their characters. Konami owns them. I am just a fan fiction writer, so don't sue. Also, I have Emi, Rage, and Akira show up today, with references to Alice, Spike and Yuni.  
  
Plus I think this may have been one of my weaker moments in writing, so please don't flame me if it's bad.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Encountering the Oni  
  
I looked at the note that came before us. I had to admit, it was done with a lot of care, yet it was done with really poor English. I studied English in high school, and I knew that grammatically speaking, "Revolution the Oni" does not make sense. Yuriko agreed with me. "Emily, are you sure that you did not place this here?"  
  
"I am totally sure of this. Why would I give myself a note in all my costumes? Besides, I just made this about a week ago."  
  
A concerned crowd began to gather on the front of my store. I came out to see about twenty different people all wondering what happened. "Emily, did you get robbed?" Someone said. "Look at all the mess."  
  
I addressed to everyone the news. "There is nothing wrong. I just got locked out of my shop and in anger, smashed the glass."  
  
"Oh." Then everyone left, except for one girl who had a beanie on her head. She had on her a light blue vest, which covered a striped red sweatshirt, and a pair of blue pants which matched her yellow shoes. "Toshiba!" Yuriko said. I assumed that this was her daughter.  
  
"Hi, mom. What happened here?"  
  
"A lot of things." I said to her. Of course she looked at me funny, considering that I was still wearing the devil costume. "Ah… There's a monster!"  
  
"No." Yuriko said. "It's my friend, Emily, dressed up… as a devil."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So this is your daughter?" I told Yuriko.  
  
"Yea. This is Toshiba."  
  
"But everyone just calls me Emi." Toshiba said. "Only my parents call me by my first name." She looked back at Yuriko. "Mom, I didn't know you knew Emily."  
  
"I did, but that was a long time ago. It was during the time I was working at the laboratory making the Konsento Robots. You were still a kid back then, so you didn't know much about it."  
  
"Oh." She looked back at me. "Is this place still open, Emily?"  
  
"Yeah, but we still have to fix the glass. Everyone is shopping for the tournament isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
"I keep forgetting about this tournament." Yuriko said. "Can you tell me?"  
  
"Ok mom, but this is the last time."  
  
And so Toshiba, who from now on shall be referred to as just simply Emi, explained the entire competition. All across the world, dancers from nations big and small are competition for an event that happens once every 3 years. Sponsored by the Becamite corporation, (Pronounced Be-ka-mi-te) it is a virtual worldwide dance battle where the purpose is simple: dance better than your opponent, and defeat him in whatever fashion possible. This is not an easy challenge, for everyone who competes has to know virtually every form of music and sub music possible that anyone could dance to. The competitors who partake in this competition are either skilled or insane because sometimes the challenges are tough since not everyone is skilled in everything and sometimes, you are just not good to begin with. Only the good ones make it to the world finals, which this year is placed in New York City.  
  
In the last tournament, a troop lead by Asian dancer Alice Ip defeated everyone in Tokyo and won the championship. She won the competition through an impressive performance in Aurora's "Ordinary World" remix against British dancer Scott G. Parke, also known as Spike, and his performance with Prodigy's "Breathe". The decision was considered to be the most controversial, cause rumors were arriving that the contest was rigged to Alice's favor. Since then, Alice and Co. has ascended to the rank of superstars in Asia, Spike returned to England wounded, but still alive, and the decision still stands.  
  
Emi was more determined to win this year. Last year, she never made it passed the regional finals in Japan, because the judges gave her a low score for repetition of moves and the fact that she slipped on the floor, causing her to break her foot.  
  
"And so that is what happened, mom. You already forgot how I broke my foot?"  
  
"No, I didn't. Well, maybe."  
  
While all this was going on, I went to the back room and changed out of my costume, putting back on the red t-shirt with the flare pants. I opened the cash register and declared opened for business.  
  
Yuriko and Emi went back into the electronic shop, but not before saying goodbye to me. I waved goodbye as well.  
  
I still wondered if they really did have a secret arcade inside.  
  
  
  
This is usually how a typical day in the store works. I come to open the shop at around 8:00. From here I get the daily grind on what shipments come and so forth. I officially open the shop at around 10:00. Activity is very dead around this time, since either the people are in school or everyone is sleeping. Things start to heat up at around 12:00, as everyone comes here to shop. I never seem to have a lunch break, since I am the only one around that works here until mid day. (15:30 or 3:30, depending on your region) That is when the real activity begins.  
  
At around that time, everyone shows up to buy. At this time, I have three assistants to help. There's Remi, who is kind of a cutesy flower child. Inoue, who is a quiet girl that tends to hang around in the back, and Suzue, who I believe is trying to get a singing career. They show up at different times to work and sometimes give me suggestions, including Remi, who constantly begs me to make a fairy costume that's more extravagant that Kaeru-Zukin.  
  
The activity climbs up to around 22:00. (10:00) which either the place closes, or if it's the weekend, it continues to pick up. Of course at around this time, this virtually becomes a night club hands down. When designing the store, I made the option to place a disco ball, strobe lights, and things that you would most find in a nightclub. Because of this, the place usually stays open till two or three because everyone wants to party.   
  
Today seemed to be a slow day. No one was coming except for the repair man to fix my glass window. I figured that because of the competition, it would be a busy day. I ended up with a weird bunch of people that came in.   
  
First there was this guy dressed in a tux storming in wondering where someone was. "Hi, have you seen a girl that has a pigtail on each side and is in a school uniform that walked in here today?"  
  
I told him no.  
  
"Damn. Where is she?"  
  
I didn't bother with him.  
  
Then there was this guy who came up to me. He had spiky hair, and a red vest that matched his army pants. "Hey, did someone in blue with a beanie on her head come around here?"  
  
I told him that she was across the street.  
  
"Thanks." he said and he left. "By the way, she told me she would meet me here."  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Emi. She told me you knew her."  
  
"She never told me about this."  
  
He sighed. "Is she trying to confuse me again? Arrg!" He punched one of the unbroken glass panels. It didn't smash though. That was good, because I don't need to pay for two accidents.  
  
By that time, the glass repairman came over and fixed the door.  
  
The weird thing came at around midday. As I noticed some people come in, I saw this mysterious girl that had one of the most ridiculous costumes in existence. To her, candy cane red was the color here. Her red ears were very floppy, and her entire clothing had a very festive flare. The top part was covered with a red shirt with ruffles in the end of her arms and at the bottom of her dress. The feet were covered with rosy slippers and long white socks. To finish it off, it had a crown on top of her head.  
  
The strange thing is that I created that same costume. Going into the back room, I found the costume, which I called Princess-Zukin. I made this costume in winter last year, but never got the chance to wear it because it became warm by the time I finished it.  
  
When I came back inside, she confronted me in a very sweet voice. "Hello, Emily." I stood confused. There was no way that I would have the costume in my hand and at the same time see this person wearing it, unless she copied my design, but that was impossible since, except for today, I have never showed anyone my private collection, let alone the Princess model. "Who are you and how did you get that costume?"  
  
"I'm the princess of dreams, Emily. You seem so tired and unhappy. Why don't you take the day off?"  
  
I kept on my guard. "I can't. Somehow you have gotten the costume design. You must have gone into my store and took pictures of it to make sure that you copied it. Why?"  
  
"Emily, Emily, Emily. Why must you question everything? Do not worry about petty things though. Soon Revolution the Oni will come and all the people will live in peace."  
  
Revolution the Oni! She knew something about that note. "Did you place that note in the angel costume?"  
  
She laughed. "I didn't, but the Oni Revolution did."  
  
"What is the Oni Revolution?"  
  
"It is our salvation. Think of it as eternal peace in the world. People will not have to live in fear of death. I can guide you. I, the princess of dreams, can make you be free. Without pain or suffering, the world would be in paradise."  
  
What was this person saying? First, she talks about "the Oni revolution" as some sort of religious cult, and then she begins to talk about leading me there. Still I needed to know more. "Ok I want to know who you are really."  
  
"Well, I'm you."  
  
I didn't believe her. How could I be talking to myself? Was I going insane? There were a lot of questions coming from that. "How could you be here and at the same time I'm talking to you?"  
  
She never answered. Instead she ran toward the door and disappeared.  
  
At this point, I figured that the note was really bothering me. So I needed a break and went to the back room. I saw the same girl again with the princess costume. "I like you, yet you are running away from who you really are and what you created."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"The Konsento bots were never created for fun. They were created for the paradise that we are to experience."  
  
"But that's impossible."  
  
"Is it? Come with me and I will tell you everything. Let the princess of dreams free you from this sorrow."   
  
"Explain what you are going to do with me."  
  
"What else? Tell you everything."  
  
I didn't know what to say. I figured that if I went along with her, she would leave me. As she took my hand, I felt a weird feeling inside of me, a kind of euphoric sensation inside. It felt liberating, and I couldn't even feel my feet. The next minute, I was flying. Hanging along with this "princess," I realized that we were flying over the city. "Wow, so this is what you were talking about, princess."  
  
"Is it really?" I looked at her again, and this time, it wasn't the princess, it was someone with the Devil-Zukin costume. "I don't think you will ever be worthy to stop the revolution. Hahahahaha!" In shock, she let go of my hand, and I began to fall toward the ground.  
  
I woke up standing in the counter. I figured that it was all a dream, and I dismissed it as that, yet it seemed so real to me.  
  
  
  
That night, a thunderstorm moved in to the city. I kind of like rainy days. They make me seem at ease with the world. Yuriko came in after she closed the electronic store. "Emily, did you ever figure out what that note meant?"  
  
"To be honest, no. But a lot of weird things have been happening just today. First I see this spiky haired guy who was looking for Emi. Second, I see this man in a tuxedo looking for a school girl, and finally I get this dream with someone wearing one of my costumes."  
  
"Well, I can answer two of your questions: the spiky haired guy's name is Reiji Itoh. Everyone calls him Rage because of his tendency to get into one.   
  
"I've noticed."  
  
"The guy in the tuxedo is named Akira; she's the bodyguard of Yuni Berth."  
  
"Yuni Berth? The daughter of director Takuma Berth?"  
  
"Yes. The same one who made that weirdly performed, yet well done live action version of some anime that I can't remember at the top of my head, but that is beside the point. About the dream, which costume was it?"  
  
"It was the Princess-Zukin model." I showed her the costume.  
  
"Cool, why didn't you wear it?"  
  
"It was warm by the time I finished it." She gave it back to me. "It was cool to actually make it, but right now, I just wish that someone knew about Revolution the Oni."  
  
As clichéd as this sounds, someone walked in. It was the man in the tuxedo. "Hi, are either of you two Yuriko Emi or Emily Zukin?"  
  
We both nodded.  
  
"Did you receive a note about 'Revoultion the Oni?'"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Finally, I found you two. There is something that I need to talk to you about. It involves both of you."  
  
"What is it specifically?" Yuriko said  
  
"It is about the Konsento Robots, and it may very well involve the rest of the world."  
  
I stood in complete awe. Anything that can explain the situation with the Oni is better than standing in limbo.  
  
  
  
There is more, but for now the hint from the princess is all you are going to get. Next chapter will include what exactly the idea of "the oni revolution" is and maybe I can get Alice to show up. Got nothing else to say. 


	3. Singing Worries

Standard Disclamer Procedure  
  
I, Vincent Voltaire, do not own the rights to DDR or their characters, nor do I own the song, "True..." done by Kosaka Riku(part of BeForYou). The reason is because Alice gets her own concert, and I needed a song for her to sing, so I decided to choose that song, since I think the overall music part fits the scene's nature.   
  
Also, don't sue me, I'm just a fanfic writer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 – Singing Worries  
  
It was still raining outside. Yuriko, the man in the tuxedo, and I were in the back room, seeing as it is the only place in the store that had places to sit on. I looked at the man in the tux in more detail now, and this is what I was able to pick up.  
  
He had on your standard black pants, followed by a vest that covered his white t-shirt; the standard uniform, except this person had, on his left side, a sidearm pistol. When looking at this, I realized that this person was serious. Either that or it was part of guarding the daughter of a famous director. "Akira is your name. Am I correct?" Yuriko said.  
  
"Yes, you can call me that."  
  
"So anyway, you came here to talk about the Revolution the Oni, or the Oni Revolution, is that correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So tell us already! I've been growing impatient since this morning!" I blurted that out in desperation. Yuriko and Akira looked at me funny. I apologized. "Sorry, I've been excited since this morning."  
  
"Well, then can I explain?"  
  
Yuriko and I nodded.  
  
"Well, first I need to explain a little about myself. I am Akira, and not only have I been assigned to guard Ms. Yuni Berth, but I am also part of a special task force assigned to uncover and search what you have called "Revolution the Oni" or The Oni Revolution. I am only one of a series of agents investigating around the world to uncover the mysteries of this new found problem."  
  
"The truth behind the revolution is that it is a secret cult that police agencies around the world have been trying to uncover since the late 90's. What we have been able to figure out is the following: Somehow, they are trying to gather citizens from all across the world in join them in their quest for eternal salvation. So far, we have considered this to be an isolated incident only happening in Europe. However, with the recent start of the Becamite World Dancing Championships, more and more people appear to be influenced by this new world cult."  
  
"What we have picked up is that they appear to attract supporters through the use of music. I'll give you an example." Akira took out a CD from his pocket. "Do you have a CD player anywhere?" I showed him the player and he placed it in. "This is one example of how they attract their followers." I began to listen. It felt something in the lines of relaxation: soothing waves across the ocean, and a piano playing in the background.  
  
I did not get how this was to any benefit to their recruitment, so I told him, "Uh, Akira, I don't understand how this is actually attracting followers."  
  
"Think what this music is doing to you right now. It is releasing your feelings and awareness of the outside world, virtually making you sleepy and entering to your own fantasy realm where you are the queen and everyone is your pawns. That is what they are trying to preach. Using the hypnotic like music, they try to place people and bring them to their control, and I am aware that they are not using just this type of new age stuff." He changed tracks on the CD and it now played a familiar tune to me. It is a dark trance song using various tones to create the melody. "PPK's Resurrection?" I said.  
  
"Listen, Emily." I did as the monotones began to make sense as I was slowly swept away. I felt such in another world, a bit aquatic, but still it is a different world. Yuriko did not feel anything. "I don't get it. It isn't affecting me."  
  
"That's just it." Akira turned off the player. "Somehow, the people that the revolution is trying to recruit are people that depend on this type of thing to escape their world. Most of the time they are depressed people who not willing to deal with the after affects of standard drugs but want to escape their fantasy through whatever non-lethal means and this is the escape: The music."  
  
"And what does this have to do with us, Akira?" Yuriko said.  
  
"The truth is, we don't know. Somehow the Konsento bots are part of a greater purpose, but for now we have nothing to go on. That is why I came to speak to you. I was wondering if you had anything information as to what the robots were made for."  
  
I spoke. "Akira, I wish I knew. The thing is that, the only thing that I remember that involved the robots is that I was the costume-playing companion of the first two robots."  
  
"You're kidding! That was you!?" He said in a very excited tone.  
  
"Now who's looking funny?" I told to Akira. He regained composure.  
  
Yuriko took the floor next. "Well, I really don't remember anything either. Except for the possibility of the robot being modified to emit a hypnotic suggestion and…"  
  
Akira and I looked stunned. "Yuriko, what are you saying?" I said to her.  
  
"What I am saying is that there is a possibility that the robot could be modified through conventional means. I looked at the schematics before and it could be possible, through some crafty manipulation techniques, to create a program that will very well brainwash people to believe in an ideal like that. The chance of anyone actually pulling it off is slim however, because of the complex processes that are required to pull it off."  
  
"So what you are saying is that the bots could very well be used for a brainwashing device?"  
  
"It's possible. I'm not saying that…"  
  
"It's official! The robots are being used as a brainwashing plot to take over the world!" I think Akira got a little too excited at that point as he jumped up from his seat and it fell over. "Uh… you've starting to get a bit jumpy." I told him  
  
"Sorry. I've had coffee about 2 hours ago and I feel all jumpy. You can understand that."  
  
I nodded. From then on, Akira left us to go home. Yuriko did the same. I closed the shop and left in the pouring rain.  
  
And yet I smiled being all wet.  
  
  
  
  
The next day, the rain dried up, but the weirdness shot up 200%, and that is all thanks to Remi.  
  
It was morning and I opened the shop. Inoue was waiting for me with some strange news. "Uh, Emily, I just spoke to Remi on the phone, and I think you may want to rethink about what you said about your Kaeru model."  
  
"Why? Did she pull off something completely insane?"  
  
"She cosplayed as a fairy."  
  
"What?! Repeat this to me again, and make it much clearer."  
  
"Remi had decided that because of your constant conflicts over not making a fairy costume, she decided to make one of her own." I could not believe this. Out of all the possible ideas that would come to Remi, I would never have though that she would go to such lengths to dress up as a fairy. Normally, I would never find Remi the type of person to go out of her way to dress up as one, but maybe she was trying to make a point in what I wanted to choose.  
  
Remi walked in a few minutes later with a trench coat on, probably to hide her costume from the public. Her hair had been dyed blue for reasons that seemed obvious, and the shoes had an aqua tint that was very noticeable from looking at it. "Remi, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did." I told her.  
  
"Well, I figured that you wouldn't make another fairy costume again, so I agreed with that."  
  
"Oh, that's good."  
  
"But I decided to do it anyway." She took off the trench coat, which revealed the entire costume, dragonfly wings and all. The upper part of the costume exhibited a shiny aqua dress that reflected with the sunlight. The dress was tight on her, all the way down to her waist, where it branched off around her body to her knees. Remi placed on top of her a "diamond" tiara, (It really didn't have diamonds. Duh!) and fixed her wings, which were colored white with a tint of blue. "Remi, what were you thinking?"  
  
I didn't think she was so pleased at my response. "Emily, why do you hate all these fantastical archetypes so much? Explain to me that."  
  
"I don't hate them… it's just that I feel that those types of characters are completely stupid to cosplay."  
  
"No, they are not."  
  
"She's a fairy for crying out loud! Doesn't that give you something to deal with?"  
  
"What about Kaeru-Zukin, Devil-Zukin, and Princess-Zukin?"  
  
Somehow she won me there.  
  
Suzue came over feeling a bit excited. She had an envelope in her right hand and her jovial attitude would have continued had she not noticed Remi. "Hi everyone, how was…" She noticed the costume. "Remi, is that you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You do realize you are dressed up as a fairy, correct?"  
  
"Yes, although Emily is disagreeing with me 100%."  
  
"Look, all I can say is that the costume deserves to go straight to the trash heap. I mean, why would you go insane at take the time to dress up as them?"  
  
"Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted, I have a gift for all of you." Suzue showed us 5 tickets. "O.K. But what are these?' I told her.  
  
"They are for the Alice Ip concert tonight and I am inviting all of you!"  
  
"Where did you get these tickets Suzue? The Alice Ip concert has been sold out for weeks." Remi asked.  
  
"I won it off a radio contest. Can you imagine that everyone in the city wanted these tickets badly? They sold out in about 10 minutes. I was lucky enough to be selected. Anyway there are five tickets and four of us. My friend is out of town, so I decided if anyone has a friend that could tag along with us..."  
  
There was one person, Emi, who could come with us. I'm not sure if she is a fan of Alice Ip. "I have someone who could come with me. I'll have to check on it later today."  
  
"Great, but you will have to make it quick. The concert is tonight, and if we don't find someone, I will have to scalp these tickets for cash."  
  
"Hey, can I come with the costume?" said Remi.  
  
"Hell no!" we all told her. She actually whimpered.  
  
  
  
  
Emi walked in later in the day. The conflict of the glass panel being smashed had made her miss out on choosing clothes for the competition. "Hi, Emily?" she said  
  
"Hello." I decided to tell her the news. "Say, Emi are you a fan of Alice Ip?"  
  
"Alice Ip? Of course! I have virtually every CD she released. Why?"  
  
"I have a spare ticket to go see Alice in concert tonight, and I want you to go."  
  
"You're kidding, who else is coming?"  
  
"You see the three workers here?" Emi noticed Inoue, Suzue, but not Remi. She was in the back. "Well, two actually. The third one is the back, but they are all coming with us."  
  
"O.K. I'm there. Now if I can only get my mom to confirm."  
  
She walked over to her mom's shop and came back ten minutes later. "She said I could go." Emi noticed Remi walk in, still stuck in the fairy costume. "Whoa! That was completely unexpected."  
  
"Forgive Remi, she decided to wear that costume today just to annoy me."  
  
"…and to retaliate over your fairy bashing!"  
  
"I was not!"  
  
Emi causally walked away, realizing that it would not get anywhere if she got involved  
  
  
  
  
Whatever Suzue said was right, the tickets were sold out a long time ago. How can I tell? The entire stadium was full. Probably every ticket that existed for the concert became bought, scalped, or auctioned off on the internet. It was pretty understandable, considering that her popularity was equal to that of every other pop singer in the US.  
  
The four of us got the VIP treatment as we all drove up to the place via limo. Suzue was excited as hell. She wanted to see Alice ever since she won the Becamite competition three years ago. Suzue's dream was to be a singer just like Alice and become famous, or at least sing with her. Her problem is that she has always been suffering from stage fright. In about every audition she has gone to for the past year now, she was unable to sing properly. In the store, she sings just like Alice, but in auditions, she sings like a banshee, which isn't really all that great.  
  
Inoue felt ok that she got out of the house, but in all honesty, I seriously wonder about her. She seems so lonely at times. Most of the time she hangs out in the back, just taking inventory on all the shipment of clothing that we got. During that entire time, I have not once seen her ever stay happy for 5 minutes. When she appeared this morning to open, she seemed happy, but after a while, she just became her normal, depressive self. I never really did ask her why she acted like this, but considering that I have only seen her depressed since this morning; I might as well talk to her.  
  
Remi is one person that I wish I could understand. Her jovial attitude has made me wonder if she just wanted to wear the costume just for the sake of wearing it. Throughout the limo ride, she kept on talking about how cute she looks and even commented on Emi's looks, which tonight she had on a plaid orange shirt with blue jeans. Another thing that I have noticed about Remi is that she always carries this lollipop red necklace around her neck. Somewhere around this, there has got to be a reason for her positive disposition.  
  
And about Emi… well I have nothing for her, since I just met her yesterday. The only thing that I could come up with is that she is a very balanced person; that and one of her friends has a temper problem.  
  
"Come on Emily! We are here!" Suzue said. I came out, along with Inoue, Emi, and Remi. We were quickly settled past the standing lines and the crowds, past the main entrance, and into the main building. "I am so excited!" Suzue said. "I can't believe it. I am finally going to see Alice and Co. live on stage! You do not understand how much I have craved this moment."  
  
"Wow, this is the first time I have ever seen anyone this fanatic over Alice Ip." Emi added. "I mean, she is just a singer, and you have to factor in the rest of her group helps in as well."  
  
"You mean her other two dancers? Well, they are o.k., but I don't care! Alice, you're biggest fan is here." Suzue noticed a lifelike poster of Alice on the wall and she ran aimlessly into it thinking it was her. The rest of us started to sweat a little. "Emily?"  
  
"I am not going to even ask Emi."  
  
  
  
  
About a couple of minutes of waiting, asking, understanding, and controlling the appetites of all four of us, plus Suzue's unusual and ridiculous idol worshiping of Alice, We finally got inside the stadium. "Come on Alice, show yourself! I didn't wait all night in the phones just to waste my time here."  
  
"Suzue, would you just calm down for one second?" Emi said. "She will show up just as soon as the lights dim, and they are doing so right now." Sure enough, the lights were dimming, which resulted in a dark stadium. Suzue was screaming for Alice to come out. The rest of us were just looking at her jumping like crazy.  
  
Alice did come out in a blaze of glory, entering onto the stage with her two partners among a backdrop of blinding lights. The lights didn't help at all to identify who was who, although Suzue did tell me on the limo ride which person was which. The first partner, Zhen, had on a green shirt which if you look carefully; you could see part of her light brown hair stand out in the back, which also had some highlights in it. Jun, Alice's second partner, had a tan shirt on and red hair with nothing fancy in it. Alice herself had her long hair blue and a red shirt. All three were wearing the same shoes and white pants, and all three were making Suzue go crazy.  
  
Emi, Remi, and Inoue to some extent were all cheering on. I was standing around trying to enjoy myself, but I began to notice someone backstage who did not seem to look like anyone that was part of the stage crew, nor was he dressed up like one. I couldn't get a clear picture of this person, but I saw this person messing around with the light controls.  
  
Realizing this, I thought that I had to tell someone, but this was a concert for crying out loud, so who was I going to tell? The people in the moshpit next to me?!  
  
Wait a minute! What's a moshpit doing in a concert like this? First I see this strange guy hanging out on the system, and then I see a moshpit forming. I can see that on a rock concert, but I just don't see the point of it in a pop concert like Alice and Co, unless that mysterious guy set something up.  
  
"Attention everyone," Alice said on the speaker as she finished singing. "I have a surprise for all of you. As part of a national radio contest, numerous tickets have been won on radio stations all across Japan and people have been flown in from all parts of the island with the hope that one person will have the chance to sing with me on stage."  
  
Suzue never told me about this. This was most certainly a surprise for me.  
  
"I have been asked to draw out the winner." A box which contained the results of every single winner has been taken out. Suzue's name had to be among one of them. "Suzue, you never told me that there was this involved." She didn't respond. She was waiting for the decision.  
  
Alice placed her hand inside and drew out a name. "Is there a Suzue Momotami in the stadium?  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Alice!" It was official. She had her wish come true, and she ran up on to the stage, dragging us along with her. "What is she doing?" Emi said "She is worse than Yuni."  
  
I did not know what that meant, because I have never seen Yuni yet.  
  
The three of us went up the stage where we all stood: Remi, Inoue, Emi, and I along with Suzue ecstatic over meeting Alice on stage. "Wow! You must really like me, Suzue." Alice commented.  
  
"You do not understand how much it makes me feel to finally talk to the one and only Alice Ip, along with Jun and Zhen."  
  
"Much obliged. Now you probably know the song, "True…" Correct?"  
  
"By heart. I mean I've tried singing, but I don't think I can do it well in public, especially in a big stage."  
  
"Stage fright?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"It's Ok. I will support you every step of the way."  
  
"All right, I'll try." She began to slowly start singing the song.  
  
  
nee tatoeba moshi...  
guuzen aeta toshitanara  
  
The first couple of moments, she was starting to slag off and sing off key, but she gradually got the hang of it! At the same time, she started to feel less and less afraid of singing in front of people.  
  
  
futari de warai atte  
hanaseru you ni naritai ne  
  
  
  
The less stage fright that she had, the better she sang, up to a point I would have never expected. Alice joined in with her, and eventually the entire audience joined in and sang with her. I think Suzue was in tears of joy for she has basically been given her lifelong dream.  
  
I wish I could say the same thing thirty seconds later.  
  
The lighting system began to short out and all the lights began to blow up randomly; some being set on fire. "What's going on?" Emi said.  
  
"I don't know." said Alice.  
  
The audience ran toward the exits in a mad riot. Everyone on stage asked everyone to calm down, but no one would listen. Alice was also speechless. "How could this be happening? Suzue, I'm sorry."  
  
Suzue didn't say a word. I think she was mortified that her dream was ruined.  
  
Two security guards came out, dragging a man who, by the way he was dressed, somewhat patriotic toward England, as his white jump suit had the British flag around his arms. "We found this man leaving the scene just after the lights started to blow out." One of the guards said.  
  
"Oh, no it can't be you."  
  
"Alice, do you know this guy?" I said to her.  
  
The man smiled at Alice. "You don't remember me after all this time? I think you should, for it is the same man you defeated in Tokyo."  
  
Alice looked at the man and saw a familiar face, a face she was hoping he would never see again. "Spike…"  
  
  
  
Wonderful! First, the Alice concert is ruined. Now, Emily and the girls have to find out why Spike is on the stage. And what was it with that mosh pit anyway? You will have to hold out for Chap 4, after I finish that term paper. (Lousy college.) 


	4. An Awakeing

Standard Disclamer Procedure  
  
I, Vincent Voltaire... You know the rest.  
Some butt kicking action is here as well.  
  
  
Chapter 4 – An Awakeing  
  
"Hello, Alice. It seriously has been a while? Has it not?"  
  
Alice looked at Spike, still detained by the guards. Already the stage has been emptied as a result of the chaos started by the lighting system. Suzue was still traumatized by this entire event, standing motionless and silent, Remi and Emi were speechless and scared for their lives. Inoue felt scared, but not as much as the other two, and I was standing there asking myself what is going on. "Spike, why have you come looking for me?" Alice said, demanding a response.  
  
Spike was stunned. "I can't believe it. You don't remember the time you defeated me in Tokyo? The time in which you trashed everyone, including myself; the time in which you rigged the judges to vote for you instead of me?  
  
"Look, Spike, the whole incident with the tournament was not rigged. The events of that incident were just rumors. I swear I did not bribe the judges and…"  
  
"I'm sick of this. Everyone knows that the contest was rigged so that you would easily have that singing career. Deep inside, you have absolutely no singing or dancing talent whatsoever, you tripped out, uncoordinated, doll-like reject."  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?!?" Suzue woke up from her incapacitated state in a fury. Her face, virtually in tears, screamed right in front of Spike. "I cannot believe that you would defame her that way. I know all about last year's tournament, and everything else involving that controversy, and I know one thing that is true; she deserves to win. Yes, I know there are people all across Tokyo that would bash her in a second for the competition, but she really has talent. She isn't a trashy idol singer like…"  
  
"You shut up, you obsessive banshee." Spike yelled out  
  
Suzue stepped back a bit in shock. Alice took the floor. "Ok. What are you going to do now, Spike, after bashing Suzue and causing a mass hysteria in the stadium?"  
  
"What else? Expose you for the fraud that you are." He took out an envelope. "If you look at this document inside here, it proves once and for all that the contest was rigged to your favor. Inside are the confessions of each and every judge being bribed, and I know it was you who did this Alice, and I will make you pay."  
  
"That will not be necessary, Spike!" A mysterious voice was heard from the back of the stage.  
  
"Who said that?" I looked around and I've noticed a girl dressed up like she's some spooky Halloween get up. She had purple pants a black top that looked partially like a corset was attached. On top of that, she had on a jack-o-lantern and a plow with her. "Who are you?" I said to her.  
  
"Who am I you ask? That is an interesting question, considering that I am charmed by the presence of such brilliant people around me. Forgive me if I switch the first and last names around, but let me take a look at everyone: Scott G. Parke, alias Spike, British dance club owner and runner-up of last year's Becamite championship Alice Ip, regional superstar and winner of said championship; Suzue Monotami, the winner of the singing contest; Toshiba Emi, daughter of the Konsento technician Yuriko Emi; and Emily Zukin…" She looked at me with a much focused eye. "A lot of people know a lot about you Zukin, more than you even know."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"The name is Mimi Seilost, and I am your replacement, Zukin. The princess told me all about you, and you declined to join the revolution."  
  
"Declined? She never even gave me the offer."  
  
"What is going on? This is my turn to shine!" Spike spoke out to Mimi. "We had a deal. You were not to interfere with my plans."  
  
"We had no deal. We only hired you so that we could evaluate the singing potential of Alice Ip. Anything else you had planned is none of our concern."  
  
"Screw you! I'm going to finish this." Spike charged at Alice, but was pushed aside by a scarecrow that just appeared out of nowhere. "Who the…?"  
  
"Mimi, what do you want me to do?" The scarecrow replied.  
  
"Leave him alone. We got what we came for." She took out a tape that was attached to one of the speakers. "Robbi, smoke the field."  
  
"Wait, what do you know about me?" I screamed out to Mimi.  
  
"You'll find soon enough, when the Oni revolution begins."  
  
Robbi let out an intense puff of smoke that encased the entire stadium, clouding out eyesight. I kept calling out for Emi and the rest of the group, but visually I could not see anything.  
  
When the smoke cleared, I saw Alice, Emi, Suzue, Inoue, Remi, and everyone else that was in the stage originally. However, Spike disappeared and so did Mimi.   
  
  
  
  
About a few days later, most people in the city forgot what happened, and everyone was living their lives again. This was due in part because investigators concluded it was a mechanical malfunction, and not someone who rigged the set up. I was still working in the shop, and the three girls are still alive… except for Suzue. The entire incident not only exhausted her, but now she has never been able to feel happy. Every time I see her come into work, all she just does is stand inside the storage room and sit down. In an entire day, she would have logged more time standing in the back room than Inoue.  
  
Inoue hasn't been feeling the same either. The time out didn't make her feel less depressed than before. Even after all the excitement that we went through, she was still Inoue the depressed.   
  
The constant depression of the two girls has made Remi, the innocent flower girl, start withering. (Pun intended, of course.) And because of this, I felt lousy too, so much that I could not stand feeling this way anymore.  
  
  
  
Emi and Yuriko walked in to the shop one day and went up to the counter where I was standing "Emily, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Yuriko." I told her.  
  
"When exactly did we meet again?"  
  
"It was September 30. Why?"  
  
Remi and Suzue got the signal, but not Inoue. Emi, Yuriko, and I went to the back room. About a few minutes later, we summoned Inoue to come in. "Inoue, can you come here? We have an issue to discuss about last weeks income." She followed in, unsuspecting what we were going to plan.  
  
She walked into the back room. "What is it, Emily?" Emi went to the door and locked it. Inoue turned around. "What is going on here?" She was on the defensive, as her body became tight and she clenched her fists.   
  
"Inoue, can we talk among sisters?" I told her.  
  
"I don't understand what is going on."   
  
"I do, Inoue, and it has me concerned. I've noticed that, among all of us, you have been depressed more times than I can count. I see you wandering around the back room feeling this way, and I'm just asking as your friend. Is there something wrong with you? I mean, seriously, I need to know."  
  
"I have to agree with Emily on this one." Emi said. "When I saw you at the concert, you were just standing there, without feeling one bit excited. Hell, you didn't react when Suzue collided with the Alice poster."  
  
"I feel fine, just blue."   
  
"Why Inoue? Can we know?" Emi said.   
  
Suzue realized that she would not be able to get out of this situation. She slowly sat down. "It's my parents. Ever since they got a divorce, I just never felt the same. I'll be honest, I have been depressed, but I was never this way at all. I used to be just like Remi, having a jovial face and a happy disposition, but after the divorce, well... it's been hard for me to have a nice face on. In reality, I just feel like I'm alone."  
  
"Emi, Yuriko, and Emily, I want all of you to take a look at yourselves, and see where the four of you have been throughout your entire lives. You probably have good relationships with everyone and you care about each other. I did feel that way, but that was before they broke up." She got up and wandered around the room. "Emily, do you have a good father?"  
  
"I believe so. My dad Haru did treat me well, but what does your father have anything to do with this? Did anything happen to your father?"  
  
"…It's not that. I just… when my parents broke up after so many years of marriage, I felt like I was the one suffering. I did something wrong to upset them. In fact, the truth is that I didn't do anything wrong. I… just wish they didn't separate." She broke down in tears. Yuriko comforted her while I got the tissues. She continued on with her story. "I just wished that they would stay together."  
  
"How long have you felt this feeling for?" I told her.  
  
"One year."  
  
This surprised us all. "You've been depressed for one year?"  
  
"Not really. These feelings of depression and happiness come and go as they please, but it still doesn't change anything. They have been gone for one year, and now I can't do anything…" She cried some more. "It's like I'm living a curse. I just want to be happy again…"She was whining at this point, which I addressed quickly. "You are here now. The divorce is over and you are here with us."  
  
"Where are you staying now, Inoue?" Yuriko said.  
  
"With my grandparents. I plan to have my own place soon."  
  
I realized that I had a spare room in my place that I hardly use. "Inoue, if you want, you can room with me."  
  
"You're sure, Emily?" Yuriko said, feeling concerned.  
  
"It's ok, Emily." Inoue said. "I appreciate it, but for now I'll stay where I am. She stood up. "Thank you for helping me. I just felt like no one would understand me after so long, but I must ask you something."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"What about Suzue? She's been feeling upset over the concert."  
  
"I'll have to settle that somehow. The reason I went up to you is because you've been the depressed the longest."  
  
Emi checked her watch and addressed everyone in the room. "I got to get going. I have to pick up a bouquet at the flower shop downtown."  
  
Yuriko stood up. "Is it that place where the "hippy" couple hangs out?"  
  
"Uh… no."  
  
Emi was not able to hide it from Yuriko. "You know what happens every time you go there! Your boyfriend dislikes that Izam fellow."  
  
"I know, but this is the only place where the florist doesn't give me a cheap look."  
"Ok. I'm not responsible if anything happens."  
  
I wanted to know what was going on. "Yuriko, who is this Izam fellow?"  
  
"Oh, his name is Izam. No one knows his real name, but last year, Emi's boyfriend Rage got in a quarrel over who could dance better. Apparently, he blames Izam for causing Emi to break her foot."  
  
"I still think it was because I tripped... and isn't the reason they hate each other is because of something else?" Emi interrupted.  
  
"I really don't know. For me, it doesn't matter. Every time Izam sees Rage, they start fighting like its no tomorrow."  
  
"Well I'm going." Emi said as she was leaving the store.  
  
I got to her before she left. "You know, maybe I should join you Emi. Who knows what's going to happen?" I told her.  
  
"Ok." She said feeling a bit disgruntled.   
  
I left Yuriko and the remaining girls behind, and went with Emi to this flower shop of trouble.  
  
  
  
  
After arriving at the florist shop, which took about ten minutes on foot, I saw a black van parked near the florist. Inside I saw a familiar face. It was Akira, still dressed up in his tuxedo get up. I can not blame him. He is the bodyguard of Yuni Berth. "Hi, Akira. What are you doing here?"  
  
"You know him?" Emi said.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Akira replied.  
  
"I have to pick up flowers for a big festival that the Berth's are holding."  
  
"Really?" I told him.  
  
"Is Yuni with you?" Emi added.  
  
"Yuni? You mentioned her at the concert, right?" I told Emi  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Of course!" Akira said. "She insisted that she get out of the mansion, so she went with me. I think she's right behind me."  
  
Walking behind Akira was this girl dressed in a typical Japanese school uniform. She had on a black shirt with the neck area white with a red border. Attached in the middle was a yellow bow. The bottom half was a plaid yellow and she had on black socks with tan shoes. Also she had a set of pigtails hanging down and…  
  
Wait a second! With a simple color change and a restyling of her pigtails, she could just pass off as the Bishojo Senshi Sailor Moon. (That's "Pretty Soldier" for the Japanese illiterate.) "She's Yuni?" I told Emi.  
  
"Yes. Did you think she was Tsukino Usagi?"  
  
"No." I was definitely lying. I really though she looked like her.  
  
Actually, I think I've seen too much anime to make such a quick conclusion.  
  
I see Yuni, holding a potato chip bag, and munching on the chips inside. "Oh, these are good." She replied. "You can't find these anywhere." She noticed Emi and me beside Akira. "Emi! I didn't expect you to be here." She tossed the bag to a nearby trashcan.   
  
"I know. I was able to get Rage off my back for once. He's been pestering me to train him for practice. I don't know if I can keep going on like this. I know the competition is in two weeks, but he just keeps pushing me to train. I swear I'm going to give him a one-two if I don't get some relaxation."   
  
"I swear that guy has to relax." Yuni noticed me beside Emi. "Who's your friend?"  
  
I told her my name, not to mention that I knew Akira.  
  
"Oh. Well anyway, I'm going back to the store. You wanna come?"  
  
"Sure." Emi and I said.  
  
We came inside the florist. Looking around I did not find anything out of the ordinary, except for the way the girl at the counter was dressed. She was dressed up almost like a "hippie," with the sandals, bracelets, blue shirt that went down to her waist, and bandana around her head. "Hello, Emi. You came to pick up the flowers, right."  
  
"Right." The florist noticed me. "Do you need any help?"  
  
"No, I'm just with her." I point at Emi. The counter lady nodded as she went in the back.  
  
Without paying attention, a guy dressed up in a red t-shirt with a rainbow style on the top walked in. He also had on a pair of kakis. "Say, is Ni-Na here?" he said, pointing his direction at me.  
  
I looked at him. "I don't know who this Ni-Na is."  
  
He noticed his mistake. "Oh, sorry. My bad."  
  
The counter lady came back with the bouquet and noticed the guy. "Izam, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I just thought I could visit you Ni-Na and… EMI!" She noticed her.  
  
"Hi, Izam." She said quietly  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you know how much I hate Rage?"  
  
"You hate Rage?!" I said. "But I thought it was the exact opposite. I thought Rage hated you for breaking Emi's foot."   
  
"Breaking Emi's foot? I hate Rage for placing oil in my shoes and twisting my leg, during a dance off competition."   
  
Now I was confused. First I though Rage hated him for breaking Emi's leg and now Izam hate Rage for twisting his leg. Or was it Emi's leg that broke…"Could someone please tell me what is going on around here?" I screamed out of frustration.  
  
Yuni stormed inside in a flush of speed. "Emi, get everything and get out now! I noticed Rage coming, and he seems disgruntled."  
  
With all of us going outside, I saw Rage coming running up the street to where we are. "Oh, great." Izam said. "Now that you showed up Emi, I have to deal with Rage going after me."  
  
"Well, why did you show up, Izam-chan?" He felt really annoyed at Emi calling him that.   
  
"Emi, of all the places that I would find you. I would never expect it to be here." Said Rage, wearing the same clothing I saw before. "Can you tell me why you are in Ni-Na's shop when Izam always hangs out there?  
  
"Hello, Rage." Izam said. "It's funny you walked over here, seeing that you are not really all that welcomed around this part of the city."  
  
"Shut up. I have my own reasons for coming here. If it wasn't for Emi, I wouldn't be here."  
  
"You want to fight?"  
  
"Bring it on, Izam."  
  
I had to place a stop to this. Charging in front, I split the two before anyone threw a punch. "Hold it you two! I know you each hate each other for reasons involving broken appendences. (I don't know where that came from.) But there has got to be an easier way to resolve this conflict. I mean, come on, why you keep fight over something that lasted, what three years ago…?"  
  
"Actually," Rage said. "That's not why were brawling."  
  
"Oh…, then… why are you fighting?"  
  
"Because of a practice competition about 4 months ago." Izam said.  
  
I suddenly dropped down to the ground. I got so confused from what everyone was saying that I just physically collapsed. After getting myself back up, I spoke to the two. "O.K. I want to know anything and everything as to what is going on here. Emi, you said that you broke your foot in the Becamite prelims three years ago, correct?" She nodded. "But your mom said that was why Rage and Emi are fighting."  
  
"My mom got that wrong. This fight has something to do with a different competition. Izam was telling the truth about the oil incident."  
  
I looked at Izam, still poised and ready to attack Rage. "Yeah, he tricked my shoes by placing an oily substance on it. It was four months ago. Ni-Na and I were facing off against those two in a friendly competition. Before we were to go on, I changed my shoes, since I have these special lucky shoes that I dance with. When I went back to the stage, I slipped and twisted my leg five seconds into the song. As I looked back, I saw a bottle of oil on his right side, so I told myself that he was responsible.  
  
"So, you assume that Rage rigged your downfall."  
  
"Yes, and the issue with the Becamite tournament has nothing to do with this."  
  
I turned back at Emi. "Then, how did you break your leg, Emi?"  
  
"Well, that's a different story, but I don't think we have time to reminisce about the past. Right now, we have a fight to settle."  
  
"If I may interrupt?" Yuni said, standing at the "I think I have a solution to both your problems." She took out some cd's from the van she rode in. "You see, you're both dancers, and you play pretty well, so why don't you dance for it?"  
  
The two looked at each other, and then nodded. "Ok."  
  
"I'll be judging. Akira, will you join?"  
  
"Sure." He said without caring much.  
  
"OK." I added. "I'll also act as judge, but which CD are we choosing?"  
  
"Let's see." Yuni took out a bunch of CD's that were around the van. I asked her where she got all those CD's. She told me it was all Akira's. "O.K. Let's see: Beethoven's Symphony No. 9 in C minor, Captain Jack, Aurora, BeForYou, Naoki Madea Platinum, Reven-G…"  
  
"The Reven-G CD." Izam said.  
  
Yuni took the CD out and placed it in a boom box that Ni-Na got out. "Ok. I'll just choose anything at random, and you have to dance to it, ready?"  
  
The two nodded.  
  
Without looking, Yuni messed around with the tracks, changing from one sort to another before Ni-Na told her that there was a "random selection" button, which she conveniently pressed.  
  
The boom box started to play this tribal music that I have heard a while back ago. It was something that you would find if you were somewhere in Africa, but with a modern beat to it. "Afronova?" Izam said. "This I can do."  
  
"We'll see." Rage said as he began to move.  
  
"Begin." Yuni cried out, as the two began to, well… dance.  
  
Rage started by moving his arms and feet in a rhythmic fashion. At one point he has his hand pointing down and steps back while slowly moving the hand up to his chest. Izam was moving his arms in a circular motion around his head and around his body, kind of like hula dancers.  
  
About midway into the song, where the vocals are starting to chant, Rage grabbed one leg, pushed it away, spun around to the ground and pushed off the floor back up. Izam saw this and tried the same thing, only upon landing, pushing the floor up with his legs. "Impressive." I told the two.  
  
"That is nothing." Rage told me. "Watch this." Rage jumped up into the air, prepared to perform a move.  
  
Then the music stopped… abruptly.  
  
Rage landed back on the ground. "Hey, what happened to the music?"  
  
Yuni checked the boom box and found a bullet hole. We all looked around, but we did not see the shooter. All I saw was a mysterious girl standing on the roof of the florist that had a familiar Jack-o-Lantern on her head. "Mimi," I called out. "You did this didn't you?"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to Mimi, Emi recognized her. "Mimi's back?"  
  
"Mimi, what are you doing back here?" I told her.  
  
"She casually smiled at me. "What? You don't think I want to toy with you?"  
  
"This toying with me has gone far enough. I want to know exactly everything."  
  
"Come on Emily, I've come to tell all that you want to know."  
  
Finally! I was about to get some real answers. "All right then. Start explaining. What is the real purpose behind the Oni Revolution?"  
  
Mimi started laughing. "The Oni Revolution? It's our freedom. Everyone will join the revolution, and there is no way to stop it. The world will be unified under one name, one group, and from this group, the world will finally be free."  
  
"But what you are doing is recruiting zombies for your own evil scheme." Akira cried out. "This Oni Revolution is merely a cult trying to take over the world."  
  
"Not really, all we are just doing is showing the world how painful life is, and giving it a second chance."  
  
"Yes, Mimi." The familiar scarecrow that I saw in the concert reappeared. "Look at all the suffering in the world. Everyone in this world is trying to survive and live out their entire lives, and yet there are those that don't want to. Or those that cannot. Those few that cannot want to liberate themselves from the shackles of society. This is our mission. To free those same souls in a everlasting peace."  
  
"I don't think you are." Said Emi. "Trying to blow out the speakers and set fire to Alice's stage is no way to start this Revolution."  
  
"Why don't you prove it? Robbi, set me down."  
  
"Right." The scarecrow grabbed Mimi and glided from the rooftop down to the ground. "Come right after me, and prove it to me face to face."  
  
Emi went up to Mimi with a fist in her hand, but Mimi pushed the hand aside and went under her, hitting in the stomach and incapacitating Emi. "You…"  
  
"Emi!" Rage went after Mimi, but blocked his shot, lifted him up, and threw him aside.  
  
"Who is this woman?!" Akira said, trying to fire shots out of his gun. All of them were blocked by an energy field that, by the way he positioned his hand, were generated by the scarecrow.  
  
"Child's play." Mimi said, merely looking at the two on the ground. "I have no interests for either of you. My interest is with the cosplayer."  
  
This woman wants to face me?   
  
"Emily Zukin, step forward! I want to fight you."  
  
What was I to do? I had this psycho lady and her scarecrow friend block attacks from both Rage and Emi, resisted bullet shots from Akira's gun, and caused a pandemonium in Alice's concert, and all because of this revolution that I am in the center of that I don't even know about.  
  
What's more is that, just by noticing the way she dealt with Emi and Rage, I was at a sore disadvantage. If I was to face up with her, who knows what abilities this girl has.  
  
"Why do you want to fight me?"  
  
"I am the one making the decisions here. You defeat me, and then I'll give you the answers."  
  
Seeing that no one could possibly defend me, I had to fight. "All right then, but when this is done, I want to know the truth behind Oni."  
  
"Very well. Haaaaaaa!!!" She literally flew in; head first, into my torso, propelling me back a few feet and to the ground. I opened my eyes upon landing, seeing Mimi up in the sky. She went down, feet first, attempting to land another shot, but I pushed aside, missing her landing.  
  
With the limited martial arts training I got as a kid, I jumped out of the ground and blocked one of Mimi's shots. She continued to attack me while I was on the defensive, trying to both run away and at the same time defeat her.  
  
"Come on Emily. This is not what I expected from you." She taunted as she fought on trying to land a shot at me.  
  
"What did you expect? I'm no fighter and I'll never wanted to be. What's the reason for…"  
  
Without looking, Mimi landed a swift kick to my side, slamming me to the ground again "Why are you doing this Mimi? Why am I so important to you and the revolution?"  
  
She grabbed me at my shirt and lifted me up from the ground. "Don't you see, Zukin?" She said right in front of my face. "You created the Konsentos from the very beginning."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You brought out the first steps of the revolution the day you created Konsento:01. When you showed us the design for the robot, we knew then that we had the ultimate plan to change the world. Everything that you created started right from you."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes." She threw me down and walked back to the scarecrow. "Why do you think we are after you? Only you know the secret behind stopping the revolution, and you don't even know what it is, Emily."  
  
"The secret? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The one thing that can stop the revolution is within your grasp. Why do you think that the Alice concert was rigged to explode? Did you really think that we just wanted Alice's singing?"  
  
I couldn't believe it. They knew I was going to the concert, and they planned the entire event from the start. "You did that on purpose?" I said. "I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe it, Emily, and to think I could just finish you off right here." She stopped walking halfway and turned around. "You know, I think I shall!" She flew back again in a charged fury to finish me off once and for all.  
  
Then she stopped in mid air.  
  
I looked around, but there was nothing protecting me. To be more precise, there was nothing around me that could have been a useful shield. It was hard to describe at the time, but it felt like there was some energy preventing Mimi from striking.  
  
"What… is… this… power….?"  
  
I didn't know what was going on, but I knew one thing; this energy had to be coming from inside me. Never have I seen this anything like this before, and I didn't have an understanding as to why this is happening to me either. With one push, I threw Mimi all the way back to where the scarecrow was.  
  
Sirens were starting to wail from down the street. "The police! We've got to run, Mimi." The scarecrow replied.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Izam went behind the scarecrow and pinned him down to the ground  
  
'Mimi! Help me." Mimi didn't pay attention. She was more interested helping herself get away from the cops.  
  
  
  
  
As soon as the cops arrived and Mimi disappeared, Akira, Yuni, Rage, Emi, Izam, Ni-Na, and I confronted the now-restrained scarecrow.  
  
"All right you freak, what is going on here?" Izam yelled out to the scarecrow. "What is going on for trying to instigate a riot here?"  
  
The scarecrow stood motionless.  
  
"Tell us!"  
  
"Emily must be stopped, before the revolution…" The scarecrow collapsed, as if it lost all energy. Izam checked around the body to find out something interesting. "This person isn't real." He ripped open the head. "This thing's a robot, all metal and fake."  
  
Upon further inspection, he sees a digital counter on the back of his head that is counting down from 15. "Wait a second! This robot has a bomb! Everyone get out of the way." Izam dropped the head and ran with the rest of us as far way as possible before the scarecrow exploded.  
  
"Izam, you ok?"  
  
"I think so." He said, feeling much shaken.  
  
A lot of things have happened in this one day alone. I may have found out why Inoue was so depressed, but now I realize that The Oni Revolution wants me dead. I never realized why would they want that, but today, I think I can draw something out.  
  
I have begun to ask a lot of questions already. The two most important questions in my mind are what happened when I faced Mimi, and more importantly… why…  
  
  
  
Emily has just gotten her rude awakeing, but was it really her that emitted the force blocking Mimi's attack? Next Chapter, we go to the Asian Qualifier, where all the dancers are going to see if they can make it to New York. 


	5. The Becamite Preliminaries

You've seen the disclamer in past chapters so I won't place it here.  
New Characters appearing - Boldo, Tracy, U1 and Guy and Valencia as cameos.  
  
Notes moved to the bottom.  
Chapter 5 – The Becamite Preliminaries  
It was morning on October 27, two weeks since the incident involving Mimi and I, and I knew that today was the day. Tonight, about a million ravers, dancers, party goers, and professional artists from all across the Asian subcontinent are going to converge, for today was the date of the Becamite Preliminaries. Already this is what I know: Alice is already scheduled to perform in the finals in New York, so she already has a bye; Rage, Emi, Izam and Ni-Na have already got moves set, so there is going to be a conflict there; and Spike, to my knowledge, is no where to be found, so the fear of another riot is out of the picture.  
  
I do not mean to shortchange everyone and ignore some of the details of what happened during the last two weeks, but I think that if give a brief explanation of the events leading up to today, you will be properly refreshed and up to date in the story.Izam, who was the one that was very close to the scarecrow that blew up, suffered post traumatic stress syndrome. How did I know, you ask? He found my store a week later and he was in a mess; his hair was wild, dirty, and uncombed, and his clothes were atrocious, not to mention that he has lost the interest in competing. Probably wanting to reconcile about getting me involved with the fight near Ni-Na's florist shop, we talked about how sorry he was to get me involved. I said it was all right, and I think I've got his completive spirit up again. I can say that I could not blame him for being exposed to such a big risk; standing so close to dying would have shocked anyone.   
  
As for Ni-Na, well, to be very blunt, the whole thing happened right in front of her store for crying out loud! After the investigation and the cops left the scene, the area within a two block radius of her business suffered. I know it was only two weeks, but if you try to calculate the amount of potential money lost for lack of business, it can add up to a considerable sum. She came over to me for more apologetic advice, even though with her, things were much easier.  
  
Not much has happened to Rage and Emi since that day. However, the shock of having Rage be beaten up by Mimi really made the two appreciate each other more. Either that or they were much better in the relaxation department. I couldn't decide on the two since A) I've only seen them about twice throughout the week and B) Yuriko gave me two different viewpoints that, once again, confused me. I also realized that she does that a lot to me.  
  
Yuni got the really short end of the straw here. As a result of the incident, and the fact that I am getting this information from Emi, who has been our only contact with her for the last two weeks, her father refused to let her go out of the mansion at all. For the sake of keeping her secure, she didn't want to put her in any more danger than she has already been exposed to. I wonder if there was some secret that her father had about her, or maybe she just has overprotective parents.  
  
As for the girls, Inoue has been feeling somewhat better. I cannot say that it was a complete success, because she still has lingering feelings and it has only been two weeks, but I can say that I think that she has finally moved on. With Suzue, I think she needs a little more time before she can finally leave the events of the past behind her  
  
And as for me, I don't think that things have been anymore harder, or confusing for that matter. Although witnesses have said that there were two different people fighting on the streets, not one was able to describe the flight ability of Mimi, nor explain how I was able to stop her in midair. In an effort to discover what was fueling this power within me, I went to multiple sources: psychologists, therapists, herbal remedies, new age meditation, Taoist and Shinto priests, (although that was kind of hard to figure out, since I only tried the techniques on books.) and although I have found some ideas, none of them seem to form a clear solution, and that has me kind of worried. If I cannot figure out what caused me to block the assault from Mimi, then quite possibly I could very well still be in danger. It could be very possible, since I completely embarrassed her through no fault of my own, that she would want revenge for defeating her. She probably knows that I am the only one who could defeat her, and judging by the way she was so adamant about destroying me before, she could come back.  
  
On that morning, I received a phone called that confirmed my worst fears.  
  
Remi, Inoue and Suzue were walking around the shop feeling bored out of their minds. Business was suppose to be plentiful with all the rush from the last minute entrants, but surprising, no one showed up.  
  
"So bored… I feel so sleepy." Remi said sitting on a chair.  
  
"Remi, shut up. I feel more bored than you." Suzue said lying on the carpet.  
  
"You two are so lazy, do you realize that?" Inoue said, reading a Manga comic on the counter.  
  
"What are you reading, anyway?" Remi said.  
  
Inoue shows the two the Excel Saga graphic novel.  
  
"Wait, isn't that the hopeless guy who is in charge of an all girls dormitory as the result of multiple actions, including a crush that he made to a girl when he was five?" Remi added.   
  
"Uh… no. That's Love Hina. This is the one involving parodies, an inept leader, a girl that's on the verge of dying, and has absolutely no clear plot at all."  
  
"Let me take a look."  
  
The phone rang. "I'll get that." I got the phone from the receiver. The person on the other end sounded suspicious, and his voice was altered. "Is this Zukin Emily?"  
  
"Yes, who is this?" I said to him, feeling scared.  
  
"Walk outside, and leave the other three behind. Do as we say, and they won't get hurt." I stood in alarm at the sound of this. The Oni Revolution has finally found out where I worked. I could not hide from them at this place, and I quickly realized that I have no other choice but to follow.   
  
"All right." I hanged up the phone and told the girls I needed some air. Danger was circling around me, as I walked outside. I did not know how they found out I worked here or how Mimi found my phone number, but it didn't matter. I was at the mercy of their command.  
  
Outside, there were a couple of people walking along the streets. The cool wind only caused my worry to increase as it created a chill on my body. Turning to my right, I saw a familiar tuxedo dressed bodyguard that replaced some of that worry with security and safety. "Good thing you are here, Akira." I told him. "I got this creepy phone call telling me to come out and someone was going to harm the other girls."  
  
"That was me."  
  
I was shocked. "Akira, why did you do that?"  
  
"This is very urgent. Something is going to happen in the competition tonight and we need your help."  
  
"Me? Why?"  
  
A gray van circled around the block and stopped in front of us. "I can't explain here. Get in the van and I'll tell you everything."  
  
Without a moment to think, the van opened and a couple of men dressed in "abduction" style outfits took me into the van along with Akira. The door was quickly closed.  
  
When I regained control of myself, I saw myself inside what appears to be a mobile control center. Except for the two drivers in front, the whole van contained numerous electronic equipment and surveillance monitors monitoring the entire vicinity around my store. On another side were multiple firearms on the gun racks, which I assumed were armed and loaded. For a van of its size, it was considerably cramped.  
  
"What is the meaning of this, Akira?" I addressed to him.  
  
He made a quick response. "I am aware that the girls would start to wonder if you are away for a long time, so this conversation will be short. There is someone that I would like for you to me."  
  
A woman stood up from the other end of the van, dressed up in a red-black plaid shirt, black pants and matching shoes. Her bleach blond hair placed a contrast to interesting blue glasses as she went up to me with revered respect. "Who is this person?" I told Akira.  
  
"Our head commander. Zukin Emily, I would like to meet Tomonaga Ume, or as she is known in the force, U1."  
  
Her speech was slow but coherent and contained a hint of concern. "I know that we do not really want to intrude in your personal life, Zukin-Chan, but I've heard interesting things about you, and we seriously need your help"  
  
"Why did you want to see me?" I said, feeling very peeved and demanding of her.   
  
"I apologize for "abducting" you in the middle of the street, but as it stands, you seem to be very important to us recently, not because of the involvement with the Oni Revolution, but also of past incidents, including the one that happened two weeks ago."  
  
Wonderful! Here is another person trying to deprive more and more into my personal life. I just did not want to deal with her at all, so I tired getting out of it. "I am aware, but can you please stop bothering me with that? I have had enough problems to deal without having that conflict bother me. I'm just lucky the media has not figured out who the two women were."  
  
U1 sat down in her seat. "I would, if we did not want to have something bigger than what happened two weeks ago."  
  
I stopped my refusal attempt right there. "What do you mean?"  
  
"We have received word that The Oni Revolution is going to strike during the Becamite Prelims."  
  
"How did you get this source?" I demanded  
  
"We have agents within the Oni organization that know about their plans, and we know that a familiar person is going to be there. Tell me, do you recall a girl with a Jack-o-Lantern on top of her head?"  
  
"Mimi." I said quietly.  
  
"You know about her, don't you? I can't imagine. Judging by the information we got from Akira, I am sure that she could cause some chaos during the prelims.  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" I told U1.  
  
"You are perhaps the only person that has had a shot against Mimi. Akira told us everything, including your inner power, and for some reason, we believe this inner power is the solution to defeating the Oni Revolution."  
  
"If you think I am going to join, forget it! I am not willing to sacrifice my life over some rumor that could very well be false."  
  
"Do you doubt us?" U1 questioned.  
  
"I don't doubt what you are saying. All that I am saying is that I cannot, and I will not join, just because right now, that incident has forced me to virtually rethink everything that I have though about life, and right now I am not sure I would be willing to risk my life once again. I'm getting out of here." I went for the door, but Akira stopped me from advancing. "Emily, think about this for a minute." He said. "Think about all the young people that are going to be competing tonight. Do you want to risk it all if something should happen?"  
  
"Well, I cannot imagine the chaos, but I don't know what this power is. What if it comes alive and, instead of helping us, it ends up destroying everything? I don't know what could happen if I start to destroy everything and end up causing more problems than you could ever imagine."  
  
This was the honest truth. I cannot imagine what could possibly happen if the power comes alive, for I never did figure out how to awaken it, nor was I able to release it again. U1 and Akira understood me from that perspective. "All right then. We can't force it upon you to join us. Realizing that we are dealing with an unpredictable force in our hands, we cannot risk having two potentially destructive forces intersecting with each other at the same time, but if you do change your mind, contact Akira."  
  
They dropped me back on the store, still alive and intact. Inoue went outside and asked me what happened. "What was that for?" Inoue said.  
  
"You don't want to know.'  
Throughout the entire day, I did a lot of thinking about what U1 told me. Right now, as I stood in the counter with business at a standstill, a lot of things were coming at me very quickly. The primary issue was the risk of having to deal with another catastrophe at the club, not to mention create so much chaos in the process. The other issue that bothers me was the inner power within. If I did decide to join up with U1 and Akira, and the power comes out without my knowledge or control, then it would just be like I never showed up; a winless situation.   
  
Stuck with this problem, I spoke to the only person I could talk about this, Yuriko, and this is what she said…  
"Emily, let me tell you something. If you cannot deal with what is inside you, then so be it. I will tell you this however. By hiding from what is inside you, you would automatically declare that you cannot handle what destiny has given you. Sometimes you have to take that risk, no matter what the cost; otherwise you will never be able to forget it at all."  
…this got me confused again. However, she made sense in that I cannot hide from the truth.   
  
I also though about the future lives of everyone else; if something did happen because of Mimi, and I could have done something, I don't know if I could ever forgive myself.  
  
Realizing all of this, I came to a conclusion. I made a phone call.  
  
"Hi, is Akira there?"  
  
It was nighttime, and the sun has set in the city of Tokyo. Immense traffic jams were converging on multiple spots in the city. Club Exocito is one of them. I can definitely change the name of that place, but this is one of the many Becamite Prelim areas in Tokyo, and where Emi, Rage, Izam and Ni-Na are competing, not to mention it is the club's opening day I might add. Rage, Emi, Izam, and Ni-Na were there earlier to pass through registration.   
  
I came with the girls, all decked out with raving clothes: Remi still had her blue hair, which was completely bundled up into a single braid running on her back. Added to that was a "modified" version of her fairy costume she wore about a month ago, only it was less conforming on her body so she could dance, and had jeans so that it was not that revealing. The lollipop red necklace was replaced with a midnight blue necklace. Inoue was rushed for time and, in a very last second, ended up wearing an enigmatic amusing, white shirt with gold shimmering around the sleeves. Although her pants were simple kakis, I doubt if it really made her look any better. Suzue kept her hair down and stuck with her violet ensemble. The shirt was violet, her pants were maroon, but her shoes stuck out the most; Did she swipe Dorothy's red slippers from The Wizard of Oz and spray painted them gray, because that is exactly what they looked like.  
  
As for me, I kept going with what I wore before, because I came here under important business.  
  
As we walked down to the club, I kept a close eye on Akira. He said that he was suppose to meet up with me as we got near the club, but so far, I have not seen him around. "You said that your friend was going to show up here, Emily. Now where is he?"  
  
"Suzue, be patient, he'll be here."  
  
"Oh, you mean that handsome guy that is behind you?" Remi told me as Akira walked behind me without knowing.   
  
"Hello." He said  
  
"Uh, girls, I have something to talk with him for a sec. You can go on ahead and I'll catch up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Inoue said. "I don't know if there is a limit to how many people can enter."  
  
"Trust me. Your names are on the VIP list."  
  
Not one of the girls understood me, but I did make that request to U1 if I was going to go, that all of my friends are granted free access to the club, which they did.  
  
The girls left us as I placed my attention on Akira again. "Ok, Akira, lead the way."   
  
Akira followed me all the way to the back of the building, where we saw about thirty different officers in tactical uniforms, and the familiar van that I saw this morning. U1 was outside waiting for us and appearing to be in a rush. When I approached her, I made it specifically clear that I was going to do this for only tonight, and after that, I will no longer be involved with her. She understood me and the two of us went inside the van.  
  
"Here is what we know so far from out agent inside the organization." U1 displayed on one the screens a map of the entire country of Japan. "As far as we know, the Oni Revolution is planning to strike somewhere in Japan. The problem we had was locating where they were going to strike. With numerous participating clubs and areas all around the major cities in Japan, they could strike anywhere. From the recent information that we have gotten from our agent, 2MB, we have pinpointed the location to be this club, so it is likely that Mimi will strike here. Right now, the club owner only knows that your three companions are VIP's by special request, but he would like to meet up with us to understand what is really happening."  
  
A knock is heard from the van. Akira opened the door, which stood an undercover cop in party clothes. "U1, the owners are ready to meet with you." Said the cop.  
  
"All right. Emily, would you come with me?"   
  
I agreed.  
I went through the back door and into the dance floor. So far, there was no one on it yet because the speaker system was being set up. Going through this area, I went past a bouncer guarding the VIP room and through a hidden door all the way in the back. (We had to knock first to tell us that we are here.) The door opened which had a set of stairs that lead up to a hidden balcony overlooking the dance floor and the entire club. We went up those stairs and got to the top. Sitting down in this area were a small group of people. Among them were the two owners of the club. One owner, a male, had a really purple afro on top of his head and a purple suit to match him and his glasses. The other, a female, was somewhat exotic, adding to her ensemble a leopard skin suit with fishnet stockings. Both of them were wearing platform shoes, and by the look of things, they were both disco fans and gajins, or foreigners.  
  
They addressed us in a really casual and cool manner. "Ume," Said the woman. "You said you needed to speak to us. Do you have everyone?"  
  
U1 nodded. The woman sent all the guests away and there was only me, U1, and Akira. "I'll address to the other two that have arrived who we are." The man said. "Name's John Bordeaux, but you can call me Boldo. Over there is my associate, Tracy Rise. We have ownership in clubs in virtually every place on the planet, from New York to Sydney. We have spent a lot of money into developing this club, not to mention the hosting rights to make it an official Becamite prelim area, and also the right to hold the final in New York. You said this was an urgent matter involving the security in today's competition, correct?"  
  
"Right." U1 said. "We are not sure, but right now, we think someone is going to crash the party tonight, and we mean literally."  
  
"What are you saying?" Tracy replied  
  
"You've heard all those reports about the incident two weeks ago?"  
  
"You mean the chaos involving two women and an explosion?"  
  
"Yes." U1 said. "They are part of an underground organization called the Oni Revolution. Right now, we have only received reports that they are going to attack a club in Tokyo. We assume that they are going for this one."  
  
"What is their motive?"  
  
U1 could not reveal the secret information about Oni to the public eye, so she had to lie. "We are unsure at the moment. It could be just to cause random trouble, or possibly even something worse."   
  
"Then why don't we handle this problem ourselves? Tracy and I can take care of some simple party crashers." Boldo said with reassurance.  
  
"You don't understand. Look, maybe if I can show you something." U1 hands Boldo a folder with Mimi's picture on it. "This is Seilost Mimi, or Mimi Seilost as you put it. She is not your normal human being. From what we have gathered, she has the ability to bend virtually everything at her will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Boldo added, looking over at the dossier carefully.  
  
"She was one of the women involved, and she is the one who witnesses said she was in flight. I know she looks weird, but we have been tracing this person for quite a while and her motive is to cause complete destruction.  
  
"So what you are trying to say is that this is a super villain that is desperate in taking over the world."  
  
"…If you put it that way… yes."  
  
Boldo and Tracy began to laugh spontaneously at what they thought was completely ridiculous. "Do you expect us to drop everything and believe that story? I am afraid not. We have spent a lot of money on this, and we even booked Logic Nightmare, the world's most exclusive DJ group, to perform today, and in the New Year's finale." Tracy points at the two members of Logic Nightmare on the DJ booth, even though there were three members of Logic Nightmare.  
  
"Then how come Emerson Guy and Troymount Valencia are the only one's there?" I told the two.  
  
"Jason Komero had some business with the record company, but that is beside the point. If you really want to stick around and join in the festivities, fine, but right now, we are the ones in charge and I think that you should stick your paranoid fantasies to someone else. Right now, I believe that Tracy and I have to attend the opening, so if you don't mind, we would like for you to leave, now." The three of us were escorted out of the room and back to the VIP area, where the girls were there waiting for me  
  
"So now what do we do, U1?" I told her.  
  
"We hold out the fort until they do arrive." She said.  
  
"But what if she doesn't? Could it just be that it's all a fluke?"  
  
"She will show up. My contact has not been wrong yet, but if anything does happen though, my team will be ready to strike quickly and effectively. Akira will also be your backup in case you need him."   
  
"I'll be positioned in the back where my team will be ready. You'll also need this." She gave me a tiny microphone and ear piece out of her pocket, kind of the ones used by government officials. "Use this so that we can be in contact all the time." U1 handed me the unit, which I quickly attached to my ear and made sure it was working.  
  
"Thank you."  
I have failed to mention from the beginning how The Becamite Tournament works. Seeing as this is the proper time, I will explain it to you. The preliminaries work in a format that makes the selection process more streamlined, because if you try to evaluate every single competitor in an entire continent, you end up with millions and millions of dancers to look over and no progress at all. Participating clubs each send a satellite feed of their performers to the regional headquarters. From this information, the Becamite regional judges can look over each performer and make their decision as to who will qualify for the finals. The problem with this system is that it costs a lot of money to set up and actually record. However, due to the substantial wealth accumulated through the Becamite's business in the music industry, which includes the manufacture of audio and visual equipment, the cost is written off as an act of business.  
  
There is also a secondary effect in which the competitors do not know the results until a few days after the competition. I think this effect was used to compensate for the time the judges have to look over every tape and for added suspense.  
While the girls and I were sitting and watching the competitors dance, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turing to my back, I saw a familiar girl wearing her black sailor fuku outfit in front of me. "Yuni, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Doing the same thing you are doing." She said. "That and Emi invited me. "   
  
I introduced the girls to Yuni and how we met two weeks ago. The thing that I did not understand is that I cannot help wonder how she was able to get out of her house and that her father was willing to let her go out tonight. I guess since things have quieted down, so did her father.   
  
"Emily, don't tell Akira, but I actually have a surprise for him tonight." Yuni said to me. I asked her what it would be but all she said was to watch.  
  
The DJ took the floor once Izam and Ni-Na were done, attempting a completely different rendition of "PPK's Resurrection." It would have been an average performance, had it not have been for Izam pushing Ni-Na, making her fall almost to the ground, but recovered by Izam just inches before touching. "All right, I am ready for the next competitor." said Emerson Guy, the black DJ wearing his signature gray vest with yellow sleeves and flames all around his vest. The booth had a built in translator which was developed by Becamite to input the information from his English into broken Japanese. It was understandable, but just grammatically wrong. To avoid confusion, I fixed the grammar for the purpose of storytelling. "Would Itoh Reiji and Emi Toshiba enter the floor? You are up next."  
  
Rage and Emi went up to the floor. It's been a few days since I've see the two, but it looks like they appear not only well rested, but I think Rage is growing a goatee. "Select your song." said Troymount Valencia, Guy's companion who had the same outfit as Guy, only she has an aqua color where Guy has it yellow, she has on a beanie that was similar to Izam, but had on a stripped pattern, and the blue flames to boot.  
  
The two had the song already planned as they announced it to Valencia. "Burnin' The Floor." said Emi.  
  
Immediately, the two began to start grooving on the floor, when I received a response from the handset. It was U1. "Emily, are you there?"  
  
"Yes. I'm here."  
  
"Reports have come in from our agent that something is going to happen, but it is very vague. All I hear is that they are going to 'drop the bomb.' I have no idea what that means, but that is what he said."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
I didn't miss any moment of Rage and Emi's dance. Halfway through the song, Emi, through an unexpected turn, did a handstand in front of everyone, walked on the floor, and landed on her back, propelling herself back on her feet. Rage did something similar, only his was a tumble and a spring back instead of a handstand.  
  
Izam only sneered at him, thinking that he was a complete phony. Can those two ever get along for once?  
It was 23:00 (11 pm) and since the time we started at 18:00 (6 pm) till now, nothing happened. After about two breaks, and 150 plus dancers, I thought that the attack at the club was a complete hoax… or so I thought.  
  
"Everyone," said Guy. "We're all glad you came here tonight. This Friday, we will give everyone the results, now everyone; it's time to go home."  
  
"Aww, I never got the chance to give Akira his surprise." Yuni said in disappointment.   
  
"What was it anyway?"  
  
"However, we have one final entry. Would Berth Yuni and Kongouji Akira enter the stage?"  
  
"You got Akira to go with you?" I said to her. "Does he even know about this?"  
  
"Nope." She said, making an innocent smile.  
  
A loud scream was heard from my handset, and the one screaming was Akira. "What is Yuni trying to do? Doesn't she know I can't dance for…"  
  
"You talk to her!" I quickly gave the handset to Yuni moments before I noticed a hoard of fans coming up to a familiar, patriotic British person entering the front door. "Hey, over there." said Guy. "It's Spike, the runner-up of the last Becamite Tournament."  
  
I don't know how Spike got in. It probably is because no one noticed him during the chaos at the concert, and his rep was somewhat noted throughout the tournament, but either way I confronted him as he crossed into VIP room. "Spike, mind asking me why have you shown your face again?"  
  
His approach to me was not only of concern, but also desperation. "I can't explain, but we have to get out of here now." This was different. First he was after Alice and now he's trying to save my ass? "Spike, what is going on here? What about Alice?"  
  
"Alice is not important now. Mimi is coming."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
I did not have to know. The glass roof standing above the dance floor smashed with a loud bang as familiar woman dropped down from the sky. Half the crowd started running for the door as she showed her face to everyone. Is this Déjà vu? Yes.   
  
"Hey, what's with the cosplaying gajin doing here?" A random contestant said. "Aren't you in the wrong country?"  
  
"Mimi, don't you ever take a vacation?" I added.  
  
"Don't you think I would like to? With all the corruption in this world, I can't stop for nothing." He noticed Spike with Emily. "Hello, this is a most unpleasant surprise."  
  
"Cut the chitchat, Mimi." said Spike, who also noticed that Robbi was no where in sight. "Where's that scarecrow you are always with?" Spike said  
  
"He came under an unfortunate accident."  
  
"It blew up because she didn't retrieve it." I told Spike.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm not here to fight. I came for a different matter." She went up to the DJ booth. "The DJ group known as Logic Nightmare; I've always been a fan of your works. John 'Boldo' Bordeaux and Tracy Rise, world renowned business owners of…"  
  
"Shut up already!" I screamed out to her. You have to admit, her dialogue speeches get tiring after a while. "What do you want?"  
  
"What do I want? What else, to join? I want to participate in this contest. I think I had my name signed up on that list, did I not?"  
  
Valencia checks the list to find Mimi Seliost's name, but it is not there. Valencia shakes her head.   
  
"Sad. I didn't register. Well, then, I guess since it is in your call." She pointed to the booth where Boldo and Tracy were. "You decide. You two own the place, so you make the call."  
  
"Forget you!" Boldo said. "Security, get her out!"  
  
Two of the guards came out and tried to get Mimi out. She yawned and placed her hand out in front, emitting an energy force that causes the two oncoming people to be pushed to the back wall. If that did not make Boldo and Tracy believe in what we were trying to say, then those two need help.  
  
Already I can see that she is terrorizing everyone, including Rage, Emi, Izam, Ni-Na, Yuni and the three girls, and right now I can see that Mimi is playing around with her prey, but the longer she stalls, the less of a chance we have to strike. Quickly, I tore the head set from Yuni and communicated to U1. "U1, this is Emily. We need to strike now."  
  
"I'm already ahead of you. We have already figured out the riddle. There is a song called "Drop the Bomb" by Scotty Dolph which was originally not suppose to be released due to the controversy that surrounded it and the record companies even thought everyone keeps misunderstand the point of the song.[1] The DJ's obviously must have a copy of it in their possession. Listen, Zukin. Under no circumstances can that song play."  
  
"Why? Is there an actual bomb somewhere?"  
  
"We believe so. We're searching it as we speak."  
  
Mimi started laughing hysterically, annoying everyone in the club. "This is just too good. I'll tell you what, if you let me dance with someone, I'll let you all go."Mimi then looked at me with an interesting eye. "Emily, would you care to dance with me?"  
  
Mimi requests a dance off. This was very different of her, but I might as well. It was either this or something worse.  
  
"All right. I'll agree on it."  
  
"Zukin, are you crazy?" U1 screamed again from the speakers."  
  
"It is the only way that I can distract her from playing the song."  
  
"Fine. Do it. I'll have the strike team on standby."  
  
The DJ's, without any act of courage, decided to follow along with Mimi, who now has the entire club under her control. As I stepped on the dance floor, the words of U1 kept repeating into my mind, "Whatever you do, do not let her play…"  
  
"I choose 'Drop the Bomb.' Mimi yelled out to the DJ.  
  
"She chose 'Drop the Bomb', didn't she?" U1 spoke in the headset.  
  
"Yes, Why?"  
  
"Every heard of taking things too literally?"  
  
At that moment, I thought that in the history of my life, I would never say the following word. "…baka."  
  
The audience thought differently. Because the song was never officially released anywhere, everyone began to laugh… or at least everyone who was still there. I joined in to try and confuse her. "Come on, Mimi. That song has not been released yet… some of the lyrics still need to be…"  
  
"Shut up! I know that. But you have ever heard of the public release that was in the 2nd Naoki CD?"  
  
Damn! I forgot about that. When Naoki released her second CD, he worked with Scotty Dolph in making the song "Drop the Bomb" in as a bonus track. The whole controversy started because of that CD! [2]  
  
Mimi quickly dropped down from the DJ booth while leaving a CD on the table. "You know exactly what to do."  
  
"Guy, Valencia, Don't do it. You don't know…" I could not stop her. With Mimi in complete control, she had to play the song.  
  
It felt like I was stuck in a moment that I cannot get out of, and not to be quoting a U2 title, (double pun not intended.) but that is how it felt. Everyone that did not left was scared of leaving and those that did were scared of getting the people inside out… and I could not decide what to do either… I felt helpless and alone as the time to the end slowly ticked away…   
Notes:  
  
[1]The reference to "Drop the Bomb" is only used as a plot device. The song itself does not condone the use of violence. Rather, it involves a revolution in which replaces outdated methods toward new ones without using violence.   
If you read the lyrics, it clearly explains this:  
  
"Explosives are not what it takes, You know the terrorists always make these mistakes"  
  
Although storywise, I do not know if it really makes sense.  
  
[2]The second Naoki CD is really DDR 3rd Mix. In this story, the existance of the DDR game is nonexistant... for now at least. 


	6. The Revolution Has Begun!

1. I apologize for the long wait. I was kind of occupied with school and everything, including the release of "Candy Crush." which hopefully will only last three chapters.  
2. For the disclamer, see the last four chapters.  
3. (Extra Stage Siren is being heard!) For this chapter, and for ONLY this chapter, Betty and Mr. Spanky. will make their only appearance. (Zukin:AHHH!!!)Before you start flaming me, there is a reason why they are here.  
  
When I first though up Project:Konsento, I made a vow to include almost all of the characters in every single DDR Mix. (With the exception of a few that I have not seen pictures of i.e. Mameo, Space Man, Takamo, and Cow-ko. I found U1 and 2MB in the offical DDR 5th Mix PSX website, by the way.)  
  
Likewise, with the release of the DDRPC characters, each character was proving to be a greater challenege to put into the story. When Betty and Mr. Spanky was released, I had to carefully think about where they were going to be placed. So now that they are here, I might as well give them their 10 seconds of infamy.  
  
4. I got part of the fighting scenes to be in sequence with the songs from DDR, so if you want to follow the the fight scene with music, the second fight scene uses the song iNSERTION by Naoki UNDERGROUND. The first you can figure out for yourself.  
  
5. Lastly, I tried hard to make the fight scenes descriptive. That is probably one of the reasons why it took so long to finish. So try to go easy on me, but if you want to, flame me.  
  
Enough Chit-chat. Time to start the Chapter. I'm already behind as it is...   
Chapter 6: The Revolution Has Begun!  
  
Stuck between fears, courage, and teetering on the edge of a void that has trouble being filled, I, Zukin Emily, stood on the edge of that road. Mimi was persuading Guy and Valencia to play the song, and I stood scared on the dance floor while the two opened the CD case and…  
  
Wait a second? What the hell am I doing? I am the heroine of this story, am I not?  
  
"Zukin, what are you standing there for? Get that damn CD out!"  
  
"Ok, U1!" After getting a wake up call from Ume, I ran up to the DJ booth and attempted to get to the player. Upon arrival, however, it was too late. The CD was already in. "What were you two thinking?" I yelled to the two  
  
"We had no choice." Guy addressed to me. "You saw her do that with the two bouncers. What were we suppose to do?" He was right, I soon realized.  
  
"Zukin, must you always interrupt in my plans?" Mimi yelled out to me. "It doesn't matter… you are already in position."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Try getting the CD out."  
  
I did. Not only was it not working, but it was automatically setting itself for the hidden track… "Wait a second… the DJ booth is…"  
  
"Zukin, we have an update." U1 yelled in the headset. "There is no bomb in the building. It is a hoax."  
  
"Then that must mean…"  
  
I looked directly at Mimi as she opened her mouth with a sinister grin on her face. "Hahahaha…" She then shook her head, extended her arm out to the booth, and as if it was in complete sync with the song, she said the following words…  
  
"Sorry, but I don't like the music around here…"  
  
"Get down!" I threw the two DJ's and I away from the DJ booth just moments before the booth exploded. A hoard of screaming dancers exiting the club soon followed.   
  
Over in the headset, I heard U1 send out the assault team to the club, while I assessed the situation with the two DJ's. "You two ok?"  
  
Valencia was feeling very well and very pissed. "Fuck, this is not what Scotty Dolph meant when he wrote that song!"  
  
"Damn it, Valencia! That is not our problem right now." Guy yelled. "There is a crazy psycho bitch messing up our groove. Now how the hell are we going to get out?"  
  
"You think you can stop the revolution now, Zukin?" Mimi told me in the chaos. "I think we have a fight to finish. I was not so pleased in how you treated me two weeks ago, with the demise of my precious Robbi, and I want retribution."  
  
"Not on your life, Mimi." I yelled to her. "I am not going to let that happen." Jumping out of the booth and its remains, I went back to the dance floor arriving a foot from Mimi's spot on the floor. "You want a fight. I'm ready."  
  
"At last, the great Zukin awakens!" She jovially addressed. "And so has her army."  
  
Looking to the back of me, I see the assault team that U1 sent out guiding the civilians out and locking their rifles on Mimi. "Those guys have nothing to do with this."  
  
Rage, who was until now only observing everything from a distance, spoke up. "Zukin, I'm willing to help you on this one. I figured that with you around, Mimi may show up again, so I've did a little training while I was gone."  
  
"The same here." Spike added, who was also being observant. "I still haven't forgotten what you did to me back at the concert."  
  
Looking around for Emi, Izam, Ni-Na, Yuni and the three girls, I came to the conclusion that they ran out before things got chaotic.  
  
Mimi was ever so pleased at this. "I figured there would be back up, so I have come prepared… Primary force, descend!"  
  
All of the glass panels not broken from Mimi's first decent were broken now, as a troop of black soldiers went down the glass and landed on the dance floor. One of the soldiers had a strange hedonistic face which included red lipstick and a blue Mohawk.  
The rest of him was covered in a black trench coat.  
  
"Mimi B. Seliost, what should I do with the loyal minions?"  
  
"Mr. S, take care of the British guy and his friend beside him. All others, attack the assault force. I will handle Ms. Zukin."  
  
"As you command, Mimi."  
  
In a flash, Mimi's soldiers began to attack U1's troops with quickness and agility. Spike and Rage stoically confront Mr. S, and I had Mimi to deal with.  
  
"So how shall we start this?" I told Mimi.  
  
"This. Think fast!" In one rapid moment, she threw a jab directly into my face. I moved a few steps back from the arm to avoid it, but most of the punch came into contact as I stuttered back. When I stood up again, she was in the air, landing yet another swift kick in the chest area and pushing me to the ground.  
  
Regaining myself from the floor, Mimi initiated another kick, which I quickly moved away while propelling myself off from the floor. Once the feet were locked in the floor, Mimi threw yet another punch at me. Seeing an open shot directly at Mimi's face, I charged right into it with a clenched fist. Her right arm was switched from attack to defense as she held off my blow.  
  
The two of us pushed back as we both circled around each other waiting for the next person to strike. I took the call, and went after her with a spinning kick. She took that same kick and stopped my motion. She then threw the leg to the other side, causing me to spin. When I saw her again, she again threw a punch right to my face. I used my available right arm to guide the punch away from my face and out of my way while she fell, not to mention placing a quick elbow to her back.  
  
Noticing that Rage and Spike were having trouble with Mr. S and getting beaten up by him, I went to their aid, only to be stopped by Mimi's hand as she tripped me down to the floor. I shook her hand off and kept hitting it with my foot before I freed it.  
  
Running up to Mr. S, I had a clear shot of his chest. Taking advantage of this, I placed a strong kick right toward his abdomen. However, it seemed to do more damage to my foot as I stepped back while wildly shaking my foot in pain. "Thanks for trying, Zukin." Spike said sarcastically.   
  
"Come on. At least I tried saving your behind instead of…"  
  
Mimi charged right in front of me while I was not looking and placed all of her weight on me, knocking me back to the floor. But this time, the force threw me almost to the wall of the club.  
  
Every time I got knocked down, it was getting harder and harder to get back up, and everyone who was there was either engaged in combat or already heading for the exit. As I got up for a fourth time, Mimi was at a considerable distance from me. Looking up right at me, she extended her arm as if it was reaching out for something. Unfortunately, it was reaching for energy, and as she stood there, a bright glow was coming from her hand… now I was scared.  
  
"I can't believe that you forced me to do this… oh well." A bright force of energy threw out from her hand and was aimed for me, and as the scared person that I was, I covered my face from suffering the blow…  
  
The energy came in contact in my arms, but instead of exploding in front of me, it was deflected right up into the wall behind me. The resulting explosion created a small gaping hole in the club that shook everyone in the club, including U1, who was yelling in my headset like the roar of the ocean wave. "What the hell is going on there?"  
  
"U1, I think this lady is more powerful than we though."  
  
Again, Mimi placed another energy shot directed at me, but I used my arm to attempt another deflection. It worked, as the energy ball went right to a group of Revolution members.  
  
The next three shots were fired in quick succession; the first I sided stepped away from the blast. The second shot zoomed right passed my shoulder and I came into contact with it, pushing me back. The third one was a mixed blessing, as it came in contact with my arm that flew from the last blast. On the plus side, it did hit the back of Mr. S, forcing a knockdown.  
  
When he stood up, everyone began to look with stunned eyes, for you see, the trench coat that Mr. S was wearing was blown off him to reveal this really weird red belt suit that was strapped around his entire body. At least he had on shorts.  
  
"Whoa!" cried Spike, still stunned at the clothes he wore. "What the hell does the S stand for anyway? Mr. Spanky?"  
  
"Yes." His reply made our mouths drop to the ground in complete amazement, and I did not want to continue on with that discussion.  
  
"What does it matter?" said Mimi, standing at the other end of the floor. "Don't you see that this fight is futile? I must admit that you have quite some serious connections when it comes to getting help. Alas, it will not help you in the end."  
  
Standing from the defensive line and Mimi on the offensive, the two of us were in deadlock with each other. "Zukin, I must admit, you have quite a good skill in fighting, and I think I may have just met my rival, but I am not going to sacrifice my life while you have back up. I want to fight you, alone." Mimi said. Immediately, she ran out the back door.  
  
Thinking that the two guys could deal with "Mr. Spanky," I followed her out the main door and right to the back, where I can already hear U1 and her backup forces dealing with Mimi, and it was not pretty.  
  
When I came out to the back, there were 12 people lying on the ground, with U1 being one of them. "Zukin, this woman is awful. Never in my life have I seen someone knock out our forces so fast. You have got to get her."  
  
"I'm on it." Immediately, I followed the path she took, which lead to a fire escape. Climbing the fire escape, I felt the air slowly cool the sweat around me. A part of me, however, felt that it was not a good sign.  
  
As I stood on top of the roof, the surrounding region began to feel silent. Even with the whaling sirens from the police and the fire department marching in, the only thing that I was focused on was Mimi.  
  
Her back was in front of me as she spoke with her attempt to be persuasive. "Zukin Emily, you want to defeat me, but why?"  
  
"What else? The fact that you terrorized me at the concert, the middle of the street and now is a good enough excuse."  
  
"Maybe, but I think there is an ulterior motive. You are only taught what is good and what is bad. What if you are after something that you cannot figure out? Maybe it is that you cannot figure out the power within you." She turned around and faced me. "No ordinary person would have ever blocked those energy shots without some knowledge or training… much like the members of the Oni Revolution…"  
  
"Are you saying that I am an unconscious member?" I told her.  
  
"Perhaps you are a "sleeper" member of the Revolution and you don't even know it. Alas, you have sided with those that say that they are good and I cannot abide by that… I, Mimi Betty Seliost, rarely show anyone this form, but in this case, people like you need to be exterminated."  
  
She took her jack-o-lantern helmet off her head and began to float in the air. In a strange metamorphosis, her entire outfit changed from the Halloween corset she wore into this strange, semi-demonic form with longer gloves, two black horns in her head, and an unusual blue suit that reveals her belly button and a little too much of her legs. It makes me wonder what was going on when she though of dressing up like that.  
  
Looking up at the sky though, I felt a strange negative aura around her. This aura told me only one thing; she wanted me dead, and it was either going to be me or her. "Mimi, this ends now! I have had enough of your games and I want to finish this once and for all."  
  
"I though you would never ask."   
  
Without a moment to rest, I felt the full weight of her foot on my chest. Landing on the ground, she used her other foot to propel herself against me, pushing me back even farther.  
  
When I regained my footing, I did not see her in front of me. Turning around, she surprised me with a barrage of fists to my body, followed by a swift kick that pushed me to the very edge of the building.  
  
Coming very close to me, she picked me up like a rag doll on the verge of ripping apart. "I honestly thought that you would be worth this challenge, but you are turning out to be no more than a waste of my time." She spat at me.  
  
Seeing her body wide open, I used my left leg to attack at that spot, using the right one to add another blow to her once I was freed.  
  
The next attack came from Mimi. As she used her left arm to attack, I used my left to block her, but she took my arm and threw me across the building. Attempting another aerial kick, I quickly side stepped away from Mimi and she missed her target. Noticing another open opportunity, I ran up to her with my right arm, hoping for another hit. She used her left arm to push it aside and connected her right arm with my body, using her right leg to finish the combo.  
  
Lying on the ground, and suffering from a bruised body, my vision of Mimi was beginning to cloud. In those six seconds on the ground though, I saw her body turning the other way. I had another open shot toward her and as before, I took advantage of this. Mimi knew I was going to go in, and in one complete sweeping motion, pushed my fists away, threw her knee into my stomach, and used both her arms to knock my shoulders to the ground.  
  
At that point, I was weakening. My whole body was becoming drained of energy and the sight of Mimi began to weaken. "Zukin, you had your chance." She said standing in front of me, barely hearing her now apologetic voice. "I mean. Why fight us? As we, the members of the Oni Revolution, we stand the hope of freeing society from the shackles of trouble."  
  
Struggling to get a couple of words out, I said to her, "Mimi, why do this? If you want to start a revolution, why resort to violence?"  
  
She then spoke in a manner that almost seemed sympathetic. "Because we know that sooner or later, it will result to this… a sad fate indeed. We are not terrorists. We don't want to be. If fact, we are so willing to face up to our deeds that we show ourselves to the mercy of the poplars. If we were a terrorist organization, would I have shown myself, along with my forces, to this location? Perhaps you may think that we are one, but maybe we are just trying to start change in the world… and maybe you are just in our way."  
  
Holding her left hand beside her heart, she placed her energy into it as it started to glow brightly. "Zukin Emily, in order for us to succeed, you have to die, and I am the executioner, and this is the guillotine."  
  
Throwing her arm at me, the energy accumulated in the arm was thrown out toward me, and I though, for that moment, I would become the real Angel-Zukin… but something awoke inside me again.  
  
It was just like the first encounter with Mimi: uncontrolled and unpredicted. Placing all my energy on my hands, and with only instinct guiding me, I deflected all the energy toward the sky, where it exploded harmlessly. Of course it attracted a lot of attention in the surrounding area, but with this sudden rebirth of life inside me, I did not pay attention to it.  
  
Running up to her in a fury, I threw my left fist directly into her. She blocked as always, attempting a counterattack with her right. I blocked that, using my right knee as the second weapon. That connected into her.  
  
Next, I threw a roundhouse kick, pushing her back even more. The third kick she stepped back as she went for my back. Using my left arm, I flipped her over me and onto the ground. She looked at me and lifted her leg up vertically, hitting my face and stunning me. I stepped back as she propelled herself back up.  
  
Attacking again, Mimi threw her right fist at me toward my head; I ducked and went in low, placing a barrage of fists into her torso.   
  
Hopping back from that position, I went in and placed three short kicks into her chest. I could tell that she was already beginning to weaken as she began to stutter around the rooftop.  
  
Feeling very desperate and scared, she started to throw energy shots at me just to slow my advances, but most of her shots missed me completely, and those that did were deflected back toward her.  
  
Floating up with the energy she has left, she went high into the sky, attempting the same technique that she did during the street incident two weeks ago. Only this time, she disappeared from the sky, reappearing in front of me for an attack. She ended up being too slow, as I landed a punch directly into her stomach.  
  
Mimi's movement began to limp as she went toward the glass ceiling overlooking the club. Taking a look at the club, I saw Rage and Spike fighting with Mr. S. with Mr. S on the verge of collapsing. Judging by the position of the floor, I had a clear shot to finish Mimi and Mr. S once and for all in one blow.  
  
Gathering whatever energy was inside, I charged right into Mimi, threw my fists directly into her, landed an uppercut and used my knee to propel her high into the air and, with one swift kick, landed her through the ceiling and right onto Mr. S., knocking the two out, and ending the threat completely.  
  
It was one in the morning, and as we picked up the remains of the trash and made sure everyone was safe, I went to U1. "Ume, I…"  
  
"Emily, you don't need to say it. The operation was a success, and we have captured Mimi and Mr. S, although it appears that they are going to be in the hospital for quite a while. Whew! What did you do to her anyway? The report from the hospital was how I can say this gently… plentiful."  
  
"That is what I'm worried about." I told her. "The two were products of the Oni Revolution and those witness reports about her throwing energy blasts were real. And yet I was able to counteract all these attacks with the power that was awakening within me, yet I was on the verge of death."  
  
"It seems that every time I'm in a combat situation, once I am about to die, I gain this strange energy flowing through my body. It is as if all of my senses become enhanced and I become this… invincible solder. I wish I knew more about this."  
  
I noticed Rage walk in front of me with Emi and the three girls. "You are all right, Zukin?" Rage asked.  
  
"I'll be fine. How about you?"  
  
"The emergency crew checked me out. All I just have are a few bruises and that's all. I should be better in a few days. How about you?"  
  
"I don't know. Anyone has seen Yuni?"  
  
"Akira took her home once the chaos began." Emi said. "I don't know what is going to happen now in what his dad is going to say."  
  
"I guess we cannot change that… What about Spike?"  
  
"He just suddenly disappeared out of nowhere. Once Mimi smashed through the ceiling and knocked out Mr. Spanky, (I chucked at that point) he just vanished like he was never there."  
  
"Well, I was just asking… you should all go home and get some rest." I told the five.   
  
Then all agreed as they each split to their separate ways. I stood around with U1 as we talked some more. "U1, tell me, I know that you requested my services for only tonight, but I want to ask you… is it possible that I could join your team, as say, a temporary agent?"  
  
She knew what I was talking about. "You want to control your inner power, is that it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She sighed by this response. "Well, I don't know if we can help you. For all I know, this power could just be an increase in adrenaline. I would like for you to join, but right now, your judgment is clouded by the scars of battle. For all I know, you just went into battle without proper training, and you could have just died within the first ten seconds of battle. I think you need some rest for the time being. Think about it for the next few days, and when this is all over, contact us. I got a car waiting for you to take you back home. I'll come along with you, just for protection sake."  
  
"Sure."  
Mimi Betty Seilost told me that within me lies the power to stop the Oni Revolution. The Oni Revolution is an organization believing in the possibility of a paradise on earth. I know it sounds like a contradiction, but for all I know, it could be possible that the Revolution is just a dream, and that there is someone fueling that same dream to the masses.  
  
It just seems that the way Mimi was talking was almost as if she was suffering inside. She too was also a mystery, wrapping herself in her speeches. What if she knew she was living a potential lie, and she could not escape it?  
  
If I am the one who can stop it, maybe I have to find out what happened in my past. The answers may lie in what I did with Project: Konsento and quite possibly what was going on during the development of 01 and 02.  
  
I did not think about that right now though… I just wanted to go home and sleep… too much has happened tonight, and I just wanted to forget everything and… live a dream.  
  
(P.S. Any Mimi fans, I apologize for that transformation part. Don't worry, she will show up again in future chapters without the kinky suit.)  
  
Next Chapter: The Journey of the Twelve Zukins. 


	7. The Journey of the Twelve Zukins

No musical interludes in this chapter…

That's pretty much it…

Chapter 7: The Journey of the Twelve Zukins

            Do you ever get one of those mornings in which you just do not feel like waking up? If so, this is one of those days. After falling asleep in my bed with my clothes on, I woke up feeling lousy as hell. Of course, considering that I was on the verge of death last night in hand to hand combat atop a dance club, well, you tend to see things differently.

            The sun arose today, a Monday, the 28 of October, and today should have been one of those days in which I would wake up and greet the happy people of youth. However, I almost felt like crashing down and sleeping like the depressed people of youth.

            Cataloguing the events that happened last night, it was very obvious that I needed a vacation. As I recall, I went from common audience member to a soldier in less than 30 seconds, deflected numerous energy blasts that I have not the idea how they were formed, and placed a finishing move on a corset wearing gajin that I knew nothing about atop a broken glass ceiling that was probably at least two floors down. Typical people do not experience these types of things everyday, you know.

            There was something that I did not notice when I did woke up, and that was the time. Apparently, the clock on the counter said 12:54. After double checking it with the other clocks in the room and noticing the bright light outside, it was right.

            I quickly made a phone call to the shop, frantically thinking that no one was going to be there… then Inoue answered. "Zukin, you're awake."

            "Inoue? Oh good. You're still alive."

            "You're still stunned about last night were you?"

            She was right about that. "Ok… maybe. I'll be there."  
            It was a good thing Inoue had the keys to open today. If I did not, then Inoue would be standing out in the street getting very lonely and possibly cold.

            At around 14:00 (2 pm.), I was in the back room with Inoue. Over the last couple of days, I made some improvements to the room, seeing that this back area has begun to get more traffic recently. One of the things that I added was a plushy couch that relieved our tired bodies when there was nothing going on, although it seemed that the plushy couch got more activity as a bed than as a seating implement. 

            Going back to Inoue, she felt somewhat depressed after last night, and she appeared to be returning to her old, gloomy self, but it seemed that there was something else on her mind. "Zukin, can you help me?" she asked

            "What is it Inoue?"

            "After last night, I began to wonder if… well… if I have not done much in my life as a result of my parents. I know I help around and you almost have that room set up for me to live, correct?"

            "Well, yes, but I mean, what is it that you like doing?"

            "I don't know. That's just it." She sat down in the couch with her legs stretched out to the floor. "I feel like I am completely undecided in life."

            "So you have no purpose, no ideas, nothing?"

            "Well, you see…, there is one, but I'm kind of ashamed."

            "Well, tell me."

            Inoue went to the back of the room and took out a red sketch pad that appeared to have seen better days. All the pages appear to have experienced some wear and tear over the years as Inoue sat down in the couch and carefully opened the pad. I soon followed. "I started drawing these pictures a long time ago, before my parents divorced."

            Taking a look at the pictures, I noticed a vague storyline forming. In the first picture, I noticed a highly detailed landscape of the countryside, complete with cherry blossoms. In the next picture, I noticed two characters in the balcony of their hotel room, overlooking the Tokyo Tower. As I looked more and more into these pictures, the quality of the pictures drastically improved, from simple designs to detailed works of art. Once we have made it to the last picture, I realized what Inoue wanted to be. "You want to be a manga writer, is that correct?"

            "Yes."

            Just for a side note, a manga writer is usually the same thing as a comic book writer in the west, only manga books usually last for usually 200 pages while the western books last for 32.

            "Is there any reason why you decided to become one?" I told her.

            "Well… it is quite interesting… when I was ten, I began to read all these shoujo (girl) graphic novels just to see if they were interesting, and well… I got hooked. Over time, my interest in them grew… and in some ways, I started to create a collection… and well… I don't know why, but I was somewhat ashamed of it…" Her words began to stutter, as she struggled to get the words out. "I actually wanted to be a manga writer, and as I began to draw my manga comic, I had to deal with the divorce issue that was looming over my entire life, so the book was on hold."

            "But there was another side to it… I didn't realize this until it was too late, but… well… after the cosplaying incident, I realized that I was…an otaku."

            "A fangirl?" I told her. "I mean, there is nothing wrong with it now and days, but… I can see where you were coming from." To those who do not know what "otaku" means, a while back, anyone who was called an otaku in Japan was basically given the status of "fanperson." It was similar to the fanatics over in the west who are fans of the Star Wars series, only it was more of a derogatory term to the person, and it focused specifically on manga books and anime.

            Inoue continued. "I did not know what to do and well… I just felt that I was… ostracized. I'm not sure how to put this but… everyone at my school well… wasn't into that… It seemed that I felt left out in school and… was picked upon for being one." She sat back on the couch with her sketch pad in her hand. "Even through all this, I still wanted to be a manga writer… I even though up of a story called "Aquatic Dreamer."

            "What is it?"

            "It was this futuristic comedy which involves humanity living on the ocean in colonies. I though it would be kind of interesting, even if I did not know the information about oceans or comedy."

            She placed her pad back in her bag. "I kind of kept it to myself, but it seemed that I could not tell anyone this secret… until I met Remi. I mean, she is like this jovial girl that always thinks that there is hope in the world, and I admire her. Maybe she is one of those rainbows that make a girl feel welcomed… To be most honest, I actually admire her when she did dress up in that fairy costume..." A small smile came to her. "You seem to understand me, Zukin, seeing as you are a cosplayer and all… I cannot believe that I dressed up as a Sailor Senshi…"

            I had to interrupt her at that point. "You dressed up as a sailor Senshi?"

            "Kind of. I converted my sailor fuku uniform to the Senshi outfit."

            I felt speechless. I could not figure out whether to praise her or ask questions as to the degree of her fanaticism. "So you actually did this?"

            She nodded.

            "Interesting."

            Inoue got up from her spot and went to the storage area. "Say, Zukin. I know that you are a cosplayer yourself, with the creation of the Oshare, Kareu, Devil, Angel, Maid, and Princess costumes, but have you ever done any others?"

            "I did, but for some reason, I never released them, or shown them to anyone. As I recall, I made six other costumes. I'll show you." Going all the way into the storage room, I took out twelve boxes: the six that contained the first set of costumes, and the other six which contained the ones I have yet to shown.

            Placing the two side by side, I began to show Inoue each of the costumes, starting with the top box. The first look was an attack on my previous creation for being too cute with Princess-Zukin. Inside contained a silver necklace, followed by a medieval combat suit that had most of the "areas" covered in metal. Looking into it more carefully and noticing the wings and the design, I realized that it was my 7th creation, Valkir-Zukin, after the Viking warriors, the Valkyries.

            The next box was one of the elemental costumes that I created a while back. Kareu-Zukin was the first one, which represented air. This one represented water, with its lacy silk and strapless aqua dress. It also contained a blue hood which contained two blue crystals on each side, and below the waistline the dress was covered in "scales" to show the illusion of a mermaid look. Its name: Naiada-Zukin. 

            The third one was my earth based model, Artifice-Zukin. I figured that I'd try to create a Zukin that was beautiful but also tied with the earth. What I ended up with was this part plant, part human creation that had most of its body covered in branches and leaves with vines encircled around the arms and legs. If you add some professional makeup, it would look even cooler.

            The forth is called Inferna-Zukin. With trying to represent fire, I kind of went a little overboard. The arms and legs itself were partially torn up, and contained red flaries in them. The shirt and blouse area looked like one massive fire around me, and let's forget the headpiece: I'm not sure if I, by putting it on, I was to become a Super Sayijan or not.

            Number five was another warrior model, but it was more attached with Asian references than western influences. Entitled the Ronin-Zukin, it was your classic wanderer warrior type outfit from medieval Japan, containing the tan shirt and the decorative sword as well as a pair of sandals and traditional pants as well.

            As I opened the last box, a strange familiarity was attached to it. Moving aside the wrapping paper and looking at it, it felt almost nostalgic. "This is my old school uniform. I though I lost it forever when we moved." The uniform was kind of a relic for me, for I had a lot of memories of my childhood attached to it. It had on your traditional white shirt with an aqua blouse on the end. Along the way it had on a ruby bowtie, which was placed separately in the carton. Inoue noticed that the box had something else that went with the costume; and that was something that I have also forgotten about…

            "How come it comes with a makeshift jewel and this tiara that I have holding in my hand…? Did you dress up as a Sailor Senshi too?"

            A sweat bead fell down my neck. "Uh… no." I really did not want her to find out I was an otaku, but I guess it was public knowledge that I was somewhere along that line due to the fact that I am a cosplayer. What I did not want her to find out is that I am a Sailor Moon fanatic, yet she insisted on finding out. 

            "I bet that you are a fanatic of the Sailor Moon saga as much as I was. I know for a fact that this is your costume of a Sailor Senshi and at one point in your life you dressed up as one."

            "No I am not. I do not understand how those items got in there." 

            I think Inoue felt a bit amused at my denial. She decided to dare me to prove that I am a fanatic. "Fine. You know what; if you are not a fanatic, I want you to dress up in that costume."

            "What?" I asked her.  
            "I bet you that you are still a fanatic for the Moon Princess, so I want you to get in their and become it."  
            I know that she was trying to prove that I am a fanatic, but I still did not want to prove it to her. "Inoue, this is not like you at all. You want me to be Tuskino Usagi, the fourteen year old ditzy teenager who is also the famed and very liked Magical Girl know as Sailor Moon, who is also the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, along with the cats Artemis, Luna, and later Diana, not to mention Mamoru, who is also disliked by Usagi, yet is the reincarnation of King Endymion of said kingdom and…"

            "See, that is my point. You are still a fanatic." She was right. The way that I said the speech had reeked of denial. So, without further ado, I went into a nearby changing room, changed into the Sailor Senshi uniform, and, for a lack of better words, became "Sailor-Zukin."

            Her attempts to persuade me did not end there. "Ok, "pretty soldier", now I want you to go to the main store and show it to Remi."

            "Now why would I want you to do that?" I asked. "Why can't she come here?"

            "Ok, if you insist." She went in the back and checked if Remi was available.

            Meanwhile, I took a long look at my old uniform as I fiddled around with the accessories, adding the tiara here and the transformation jewel and removing it as well. You know, for a person like me, and the events that have happened, I almost thought that I could possibly be a "Magical Girl"; a child that, through some method or another, gained magical abilities that could potentially save the world, although I am 28 now and the whole genre had characters up to high school… although there were the outer planet soldiers that were considerably older…

            "Emily, help! Robbi's been rebuilt and now he's trying to capture us!" A scream was heard from Inoue's mouth. Fully geared in the Senshi outfit, I ran out to the store area, where my eyes were blinded by a flash of light. The next thing I noticed is Remi, holding a camera while Inoue, Suzue, and Yurkio watched in amazement. "I told you Remi that I would do it, and you did not believe me!" Inoue said.

            "What does it matter? We have the cosplayer at her most noticeable, and you said fantasy archetypes are not fun." Remi said.

            "Remi, Sailor Moon does not count as a fantasy."

            "But the whole "Magical Girl" genre does."

            Curse her reverse logic!

            Without anyone looking at the entrance, Emi and Yuni walked into the store and noticed me in the outfit. The two obviously gave me looks, but Yuni was a bit more hostile in her response.

            "…Not another one! Where is the nearest blunt object around here?"

            We all started to wonder about her sanity after she said that.

            That night, when all the girls left, it was just Yuriko and I in the store as we prepared to close shop. Since it was just the two of us, I went in to find information pertaining what happened during the development of the project. "Yuriko, can I ask you some questions?"

            "Sure."

            "It's about Project Konsento and about last night in particular."

            "I know. I heard all about it in the news. What do you want to know?"

            "Well, to be honest, I do not remember much."

            "Well then, let's try to narrow it down. Do you remember anything stemming from the beginning of the project?"

            "Such as…?"

            "…Who our co-workers were for starters."

            "Interesting, I do remember that there was you, me, and eight others who participated in this project?"

            "Do you remember their names?"

            "I think so. I know for a fact that four were from other nations. Let me think… The first was Zenos Andrew, a foreigner from the US. I'm not sure if he was in anyway involved. He was kind of an introvert, minding his own business while he did the programming. Then there was the electronics expert Santiago Elizabeth. She was not as jovial as Remi, but she tended to dance a lot when we were on breaks."

            "Go on."

            "The third member was Tresenti Maxwell from Italy. This guy was a serious worker. His overall efficiency as the technical leader was impressive. This guy just wanted to get the job done quickly and painlessly, as if he had a date or something."

            "The last member lived all the way in Hawaii: A native named Vail Keline. That woman was very interesting. I liked her for the way she tied up all the loose ends for the circuitry of the robot, but also how she was able to make the robot move without any bugs.

            "Now about the four co-workers, who I assume were from Japan, correct?"

            "Correct. I recall a man named Aoki Ennosuke. I swear the guy was insanely loyal to this job, almost like a samurai is to his master. I think that he did actually come from a long line of Samurai warriors in his past. Second there was this guy named Tsujimoto Ryo…"

            "Let's never mention that guy again." This was the guy who made the bunny and fairy programming images that represented the errors. I think he was also a closet cosplayer.

            Yuriko continued. "The third person was a woman named Sonoda Riku. She seemed ok, but she was always busy juggling her family and her job, especially when she went on maternal leave. The final coworker and team member… is interesting. Her name was Naomi von Selime, but she had official Japanese parents and lived here… I wonder if she was just like you; someone who is Japanese yet hides in a western ideal."

            She was right. My real name is not Zukin Emily or Emily Zukin. It is Kimiyama Emily. I chose the name Zukin right after I participated in the Konsento project out of personal liking to the name. It was interesting… the mystery of the name Zukin and the persona behind it almost made me part of who I am…

            After seeing that it had got us nowhere in discussing it, the two of us retired for the night.

            November 1st came around; the date in which the 50 qualifying dancers in Asia will be announced. The news reports told us that the results of the fifty qualifying dancers were to be listed on their website, but like the fanatics that they are, the influx of information resulted in the simultaneous crashing of all five of Becamite's servers in the Asian Subcontinent.

            I was at the shop, minding my own business, when an overly excited Emi walked in, along with Yuni and Akira, who had very confused glances. Emi was the first to speak.

            "Zukin, I can't believe that I am going to say this… but Rage and I are in the finals! We are going to New York, baby!"

            "Emi, would you please calm down? It's just a competition. I don't see us going all crazy about it." Yuni replied. "Anyway, Zukin, I came over to tell you that my father has decided to invite a couple of friends over for a celebration."

            Yuni's dad is throwing a party? I wondered why… "Yuni, isn't your father usually overprotective about you?"

            "Not really." She went closer and whispered something in my ear. "_To be honest, he does not know that I was at the club. He thinks that I was going home hours before the incident happened._ _It's amazing what you can do with some careful manipulation of mothers._" She stepped away. "Anyway, you and everyone else are invited."

            "Who else is going?"

            "Let's see, Rage, Emi, Izam, Ni-Na, (we'll have to figure out something if a conflict happens), and you and the three girls, as well as some guests from my father's side. So are you in?"

            If a friend was to say to you that you are invited to a private party at an exclusive mansion with multiple celebrities visiting, do you really think that you will say no?

Next chapter: We go visit Yuni's home, where something is definitely going to happen, and we are not talking about the Rage/Izam conflict…


End file.
